Operation: Love (Omake)
by MoonStarSky
Summary: Do you think Operation: Love has ended? NOPE...this tells about events happening after Operation:Love and serves as the bridge towards Operation: Engagement and Wedding. Suggestions are accepted, just PM or write a review about what you want to be included in the story..
1. Valentine's Day Planning

**CHAPTER 1- Valentine's Day Planning**

Tsuna's POV

It's been 3 weeks since Giotto's birthday celebration and everything turned to normal...well not actually normal. Right now, Hayate and G are having something like a date (both went to a weapon store to buy something for each other), Mukuro and Viole are bonding through training (if you consider that a date), the others are thankfully having a normal date.

Giotto and I on the other hand is stucked doing paperworks in the HQ. We decided to give the others a break before Valentine's Day because as what Giotto and the other guys said, it will be a hectic one.

I was already sorting through the last pile of paperworks when suddenly the door opened and a casually dressed boyfriend of mine entered my office.

"Pray to tell me why you are dressed like that Giotto?" I said and look at him. "You're supposed to be doing your paper works"

Giotto looked at me with pleading eyes and pouted. Really, sometimes he acts like a kid.

"But I'm tired...can we go outside and take a break", Giotto said and I can't help but sigh and signed the last paper.

"Alright, however you have to promise me to finish all of your paperworks today", I said and Giotto gave me a nod. "Wait here, I'll just change for a short while"

After going in my bedroom, I then began to look for a suitable attire for the day. I mean, this would be our first official date as lovers. For those three weeks, Giotto and I are alternating between paperworks and missions so we haven't got a lot of time together.

After a long 5 minutes, I decided to wear a white sleeveless knee length dress and an orange cardigan. After putting some things inside a small shoulder bag, I went outside just to see Giotto waiting there already.

"Beautiful as always Tsuna, you never fail to impress me"

"Shut up Gio, you never failed to impress me too"

"Haha, so shall we go on a date then Princess?" Giotto said and offered a hand towards me which I immediately accepted.

"We shall, my handsome Prince"

Alright, for our date, Giotto was the one who drove the simpliest and most common car, a black sedan (it's not simple, it's quite expensive)

We then decided to go to the Hobbyzoo Vittorio Veneto in Catania in order to see the beach and some fishes. During that time, a lot of girls decided to flirt with Giotto and I mean totally clinging to him. The good thing is Giotto politely dismisses them and held my hand.

"That's one of the things I hate whenever we have our date, girls are totally stalking you since 3 years ago"

"So someone here is jealous then"

"I'm not jealous...why should I be..." I nervously said and looked away from my smirking boyfriend.

"If you say so Tsuna", Giotto then said and ruffled my hair.

"So where are we going next?"

And our day ended with us accidentally meeting the other 5 couples inside a cake shop.

"Pleasure meeting all 10 of you here", Giotto said and we joined them on the table.

"Nice to see you too Giotto, so how's the date Tsuna, girls and boys are not stalking you right?" Daemon asked.

"Well, some talked to us and we talked with them for a short while then left", I replied.

"I see...to all 6 guys in here, we'd like to request all of you to move on another table", Elena said.

"Why? I was getting relaxed here" Lampo said.

"Well, we will be having an important girl meeting here so boys must go away", Rhea said and Lampo sadly went with the others on a farther table.

"So what are we going to talk about guys?" I asked and Elena gestured us to huddle together.

"Two days from now is the long awaited Valentine's Day...", Chrome said.

"As tradition, girls should give a chocolate to the boy she loves at that day", Arisa said.

"It's not a problem for us because we already have boyfriends", Laela.

"The greatest problem is...how to cook tasty homemade chocolates", Elena said.

"And so our plan is...you Tsuna must help us cook...training starts tomorrow", Rhea said and everyone nodded.

I sighed then accepted their plan. After a minute, my cellphone started to ring and the caller is no other than my beloved boyfriend.

"Tsuna, what are you talking over there...all of us are lonely you know", Giotto said and I then proceeded to ask Elena if the meeting is finished and she gave me a nod.

"Alright, Giotto you and the others can come back"

After a minute the 6 boys came back very tired bringing with them boxes of presents.

"So what happened there?" Rhea asked and all of them sighed.

"Girls came and gave us these things", Knuckles said.

"Well I'm not surprised, it's nearing Valentine's Day", Laela said.

"Why? What's with Valentine's Day for the boys?" I asked.

"That's right ,it's Tsuna's first time celebrating Valentines with us", Arisa said.

"Come here Tsuna I'll explain to you everything", Elena said and dragged me to the other side of the shop.

"Is it something to be nervous Elena-nee for you to drag me here?" I asked and Elena looked at me.

"This time of the year is the time wherein all male Vongola Guardians and Protectors are required to stay inside the mansion", Elena started to explain. "Every Valentine's day, hundreds and thousands of chocolates and gifts are given to them by females all around the world"

"I see, but what's scary with that?"

"That's because we will have a hard time deciding what to do with all the gifts and chocolates which almost filled the ballroom"

"That many?"

"Yup, last year we decided to bake chocolate cakes and gave them to the townspeople and members of the Vongola. So Tsuna you must be prepared this February 14, there will be a lot of female rivals"

Not knowing what to do, I just gave Elena a small nod then smiled.

"That's the spirit Tsuna"

As we went back to our table I suddenly got a vision...it's about some men of a rival family sitting inside the shop.

After that I looked around and saw that the only people left at the cake shop are us and the said 5 people.

This time I got another vision and it's a deserted area in the outskirts of Sicily.

"Guys, I'll just buy something okay, I'll be back", I said and ran out of the shop.

* * *

Giotto's POV

"What would Tsuna possibly want to buy?" I can't help but think as she ran out from the store.

After a minute, my head began to throb, and a seething pain can be felt on my head. I clutched my head and the others noticed my dilemma.

"Giotto, something wrong, are you not feeling well?" Arisa asked.

Nope, I'm fine but I think this headache is done by my Hyper Intuition. If I'm not mistaken, it's alerting danger which is at a very close proximity. I looked around the room and saw the situation only 2 groups of people are inside, us and a group of 5 men.

Bingo...I can't help but think. I'll have to do something before they start their plan.

The bad thing is, we are not wearing our Vongola and Arceo ? Because we promised each other to leave them whenever we go on dates. And I think I am beginning to discard that idea.

But the good thing is, we can still use flames even without the rings but we can only release half of our power. It's more than good enough to defeat those men.

On a whim I closed my eyes and summon an unnoticeable barrier to cover and shield us.

And as I predicted the men made their move after a few minutes by directing a gun at our direction. But of course it was deflected because of the shield I made

"What the...we never knew about this", a man said and we all stood up and went to our respective positions.

"You're either a very brave person or an idiot if you decided to attack us", I said and unleashed a small amount of Sky Flames and pointed it at their direction trapping them in a bubble thing.

"Just one move and they're done", Daemon said. "How pathetic"

"Hahaha, we are not only five, the boss of our family sent 300 men for this job", another man said. "They are going here now as we speak"

"No reinforcements are coming you know", a familiar voice said and Tsuna went inside the shop already in her HDWM. I see she brought her ring.

"What do you mean? They are stationed at the borders of Sicily. I already gave them a call so prepare yourselves", another man said and Tsuna gave a sigh.

"Oh, you mean these men", Tsuna replied and with a snap showed us an image of what happened at the said 300 men.

They are all lying on the ground, still alive but knocked out cold with burn marks and bruises on their body.

"What, you took out all of them..." the men yelled and Tsuna gave them a smile and summoned the Infinity Sword.

"You have guts to plan an attack against the Vongola", Tsuna said and pointed the sword towards the five men which are still inside the bubble.

"Put that down Tsuna, there's no need to do that", I said and walked towards her direction.

"But Giotto they..."

"Don't worry they never did anything to us, so it's alright now", I said and placed my hands on Tsuna's shoulder and she then let go of her HDWM.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sure a certain Viole and Kyoya would want to have a talk with them", I stated and all of us laughed. "Let's go home guys"

* * *

Tsuna's POV

The next day came and as I promise the other girls, I'll be teaching them how to make chocolate. I then made my way to the dining room and saw everyone already seated.

"Morning Tsuna..." Giotto was the first one who greeted me.

"Morning Hime-sama", Hayate said.

Everyone started to greet me and I greeted them in return and went to my seat. We then began to eat breakfast.

"Oh yeah, announcement no males are allowed to go to the private kitchen", Elena said.

"And pray tell us why we are not allowed in the kitchen?" G said.

"That's because, we are going to have a lesson with Tsuna there. Right Tsuna?" Arisa said.

"Yup, and besides you have to deal with the deliveries outside right", Hayate said.

"Okay, we're done girls let's all go to the kitchen now", Elena said and stood up. The others followed next and Giotto poked me.

"So what's the reason why you are going to the kitchen"

"We already told you Giotto, we're going to have a lesson there, cooking lessons to be exact", I said and stood up too. "And if you ever use that Hyper Intuition of yours to know what we are doing, I'll go back to Japan and return after a year"

When I said that Giotto became silent and I chuckled.

"We'll be going then Giotto", I said and kissed Giotto on the cheek.

At the kitchen, we all started to wear aprons and begin to gather the ingredients.

" So what are you going to make for the boys?" I asked and everyone gave me different answers.

"Chocolate truffle for G", Hayate said.

"Chocolate tart for Takeshi", Arisa said.

"Chocolate brownies for Knuckles", Laela said.

"Milk Chocolate Balls for Lampo", Rhea said.

"Dark Chocolate for Kyoya", Chrome said.

"Chocolate Fondue for Mukuro", Viole said.

"Well...just a normal chocolate with caramel filling for Daemon", Elena said.

"Tsuna what are you going to make for Giotto?" Arisa asked.

"It's a secret", I replied and winked.

We consumed the whole day and ended at 6PM for the cooking. Let's say that we need to do it again and again because there are always mistakes. We place everything in the refrigerator wherein we placed a seal so that no one can open it.

"That was hard..." Laela said and we made our way to the dining room.

"Yup, never thought making a simple chocolate is so hard", Chrome said.

We opened the dining room and can't help but widen our eyes and laugh with the sight we've seen.

"Was it just me or did the amount you received tripled?" Elena said between giggles and the boys gave her a glare.

"This is not all, the ballroom is filled already so we stacked the others here", G said and we all became silent then laughed again.

The room was filled with piles of wrapped gifts placed all over the room. I decided to take one and read the message placed.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I know we are fated together, so let's marry each other. Marry me Giotto di Vongola", I read aloud and Giotto blushed.

I picked another one and read the message again.

"Your blonde hair serves as my light, your blue eyes is as dark as night, I love how your smile illuminates my life, I hope you'll choose me as your wife. Love you Decimo"

"Tsuna stop reading that..."Giotto said and I crouched down to look at the other messages. As expected, it is really written with confessions of love to the boys of the Vongola.

'If only I can make something like that too', I can't help but thought.

'You have already written something like that, in song format though' Sheila said and I just sighed.

I then went to my seat and began to get lost in my own world of planning what to do for my Valentine's gift for Giotto. I never knew I was spacing until a hand was placed in front of my face.

"Tsuna you okay?" Giotto said and placed his hand near his plate.

"Ah...yeah I'm alright", I said and begin to place a small portion of food on my plate. 'It's Valentine's tomorrow, what should I do'

"Everyone, can I go to my room now?" I said and everyone stopped eating.

"Is something wrong Hime-sama, are you not feeling well?" Hayate said and I shrugged.

"I just want to be alone and think for a while, can I Giotto?" I said and looked at Giotto who gave me a worried smile.

"Alright, but if you don't feel well, just tell me okay", he said and I immediately went out of the room.

When I went inside my room I plopped directly on my bed and buried my face on the people.

"I wonder I should do for tomorrow, it's our second Valentine's Day as couple. The first one was three years ago.

_Flashback:_

_ "Yasu, what are we doing this February 14?" I asked my boyfriend while we are at the school rooftop._

_ "Well, actually I cannot go out at Valentines", Ieyasu answered and I pouted._

_ "Yasu, that's mean it's Valentine's Day so we should go on a date", I said and Ieyasu sighed._

_ "Alright, alright, we'll have a date but I have to be in disguise so no one can recognize me"_

_ "Okay, but why, do you have a phobia for Valentine's Day?"_

_ "It's not that I don't like it, every year hundreds of chocolates and gifts are given to me that is why I really don't like to go out", Ieyasu replied._

_ "I see, so we should avoid crowded places then", I said. "Let's go out to the park"_

_ "If that's going to make you happy then I'll guess we'll go there"_

_ February 14 arrived and both Ieyasu and I went to the park and had a small picnic. _

_ "Oh, yeah here by the way, Happy Valentine's Day Ieyasu", I said and handed a small gift wrapped box to Ieyasu._

_ "Thank you Tsuna", Ieyasu said and immediately opened the gift._

_ The box contains a heart shaped normal chocolate designed with swirls of white and dark chocolate._

_ "Hope you like it Yasu, it's my first time making a chocolate so I don't know if it really tastes good", I said and Ieyasu just smiled and took a bite._

_ "It's delicious...thank you so much", Ieyasu said and continued to eat up all the chocolate. After five minutes he extended a hand towards me._

_ "Let's go somewhere fun", Ieyasu said and I accepted his hand._

_ "But what about the crowd and the chocolates given to you?"_

_ "Well I guess I'll have no choice but Tsuna's chocolate will forever be my favorite", Ieyasu said and we both smiled._

Now what should I do for a change?

'Sheila, what did you do anyway for your first Valentine's with Aeris?'

'Want to see?' Sheila replied and I was immediately pulled into something like a vortex.


	2. Valentines Day of the First Generation

**CHAPTER 2- Valentine's Day of the First Generation**

Sheila's POV

I'm known as Sheila di Cielo, a daughter coming from a noble family. However, I left the family to join the just formed Vongola which is a vigilante group turned mafia family.

I am known as the Sky Protector of the Arceo, the group who protects the Vongola Boss and his Guardians.

Currently, I have a very big problem and it's because of a certain date on the calendar encircled with a red ink by Freeza- February 14, the dreaded Valentine's Day.

For couples, it is a time for dates and bonding with each other. For hopeful people, it is a time for confessing to the one you admire and love. Lastly for single people it is known as Single Awareness Day.

I am now 17 years old and for these 17 years I have celebrated this day as Single Awareness Day. This year however is different because I now have a boyfriend in the person of my boss, the Vongola Primo Aeris di Vongola.

Yup that's right. For the past year that we've known each other we started as enemies. Yes, my dear friends, my boyfriend was once the person I hated the most in the whole world. Why? Because he knows all of my weaknesses.

"Sheila, your paperworks will never finish by itself you know", a familiar voice of my boy friend said.

"Shut up Aeris...I'm busy thinking about something", I said and started to sign the paperworks.

"And what is this thing that is bothering my dear girlfriend?" Aeris said and twirled a strand of my hair using his finger.

"Nothing you should worry about Aer, so something must have happened downstairs for you to come to my office", I asked and Aeris just sighed.

"Presents and chocolates are once again flooding the mansion, Ila", Aeris said. Our nicknames for each other are Aer and Ila.

"And whose fault do you think it is, that charm of yours is the main suspect", I answered and Aeris began to sit on the chair near my desk.

"Ila, let's go somewhere together", Aeris said just in time for me to finish signing the last document.

"You do know that going outside is dangerous at this time of the year for you and the other males right?" I said and began to clean my desk.

"But I'm bored and besides Strale is pestering me about what to do with those chocolates", Aeris replied and I stood up and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Well then, let's make a chocolate cake with those chocolates then, we will distribute the others to the Vongola members and to the townspeople", I said and Aeris' eyes brightened.

Yup folks, my dear boyfriend is someone with a sweet tooth. The infamous Vongola Primo, Aeris di Vongola is an avid fan of sweets, only a few people knows this and if the world will know it then the best sweets will be given by the female population everyday.

"Let's go downstairs then, I think the others are already waiting for the two of us"

"Hime-sama, Ouji-sama a pleasant good evening to both of you", Akari said

"Good evening too Akari. Good evening too everyone", I said and everyone also said their greetings.

"So Aeris, what will you do with your stack of chocolates let us in too", Aoi said and the other males then began to ask Aeris the same question.

"Sheila said that she'll make it into cakes", Aeris said and everyone's eyes sparkled.

"Really Sheila-nee will bake a cake?" Midori said.

"Yup, so that we can get rid of all the chocolates", I answered just in time for the food to be served.

We started to eat dinner and all of us girls huddled together at one side of the table.

"So, are everyone's chocolates ready for tomorrow?" Freeza asked.

"So far everything is good" Heijin said

"Yup, all ready, everyone's chocolates are already on the refrigerator" Hikari said.

"The boxes are also ready, the wrappers and ribbons are already prepared", Shoku answered.

"Security on the refrigerator is also prepared, in case the males would be curious about our work", Dafne said.

"Alright, we're all ready for tomorrow, now that I think about it Sheila, what are you going to give Aeris?" Freeza said.

"A cake", I simply replied and went back to my original seat.

"Planning for our Valentine's gifts, how sweet of you", Aeris said and I glared at him.

"If you try to use that Hyper Intuition of yours Aeris to know what we are planning then I'll resign in the Vongola and live in Japan", I said and Aeris became silent.

That's the good thing, I know his weakness too.

"Sheila, look at this", Aeris said and placed a freshly dissected frog in front of me and I scampered away in a hurry and shouted.

Aeris then laughed out loud with Prece giving him a lecture about getting experimented animals without permission.

"AERIS DI VONGOLA, I'LL KILL YOU", I said and grabbed a smiling Vongola Primo.

That's the bad thing, he knows my weaknesses too.

"Sometimes, I wonder how both of you became a couple but I must admit that you both look good together", Kouki stated.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Ila okay, I won't do it again", Aeris said and I gave him a glare.

"You know on a second thought, I'm too tired for baking chocolate cakes", I said and Aeris' eyes widened.

"No, you must definitely make cakes Sheila", Aeris said. "I promise not to scare you anymore okay"

"Promise? I swear Aer if you do it again, I'll definitely tell the whole town to stop making sweets", I said.

"Yup, it's a promise Ila"

"Well it's a good thing that it ended well", Fresco said. "I can still remember that there was a time that Sheila left the mansion for two whole days because of a fight"

"Those two are intelligent but they are really clueless about love", Orfeo said.

"I'm sorry then if we are not used to this" Aeris said.

"Now, now everyone why don't we all go to sleep. It's going to be a hectic day tomorrow" Airo said.

With that everyone of us went to our rooms and began to prepare to sleep. I on the other hand have a different plan. After ensuring that everyone is already asleep, I went to the private kitchen and began to make my present for Aeris.

I worked for more than an hour and quickly hid the finish product already placed in a box and tied with a ribbon. I then scribbled a message and quickly went back to my room to get the sleep I needed.

The next day came and when I went downstairs, everyone was already seated excitedly in their chairs.

"Happy Valentine's Day guys", I said and everyone also greeted me.

I then went to my seated and was greeted by a bouquet of red roses and white lilies from Aeris.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sheila", Aeris said and handed me the flowers. "So where is my gift then?"

"I'll give it after breakfast, besides all our gifts are desserts", I said and Aeris then pouted.

Breakfast finished quickly and that's because of the males eating hurriedly as they can so that they will receive our gifts.

The girls and I went to the private kitchen and got our gifts and when we went back to the dining room the guys are already assembled in one straight line.

One by one, we slowly gave our gift to our respective partner. Akari gave a chocolate truffle to Strale, Heijin gave a chocolate tart to Aoi, Midori gave chocolate brownies to Prece, Hikari gave Chocolate Balls to Fresco, Shoku gave dark chocolate to Kouki, Dafne gave a chocolate fondue to Airo and Freeza gave a normal chocolate with caramel filling to Orfeo.

So far I'm the only one who has not given the gift and slowly I gave the box to an excited and smiling Aeris who immediately opened it after receiving it.

"I heard from your Grandfather that you are craving for that so I decided to bake it for you. Besides it suites Valentine's" , I said as Aeris took the cake from the box and everyone's eyes widened.

"Is that a Red Velvet Cake I see?" Strale said. "Aeris, you're one lucky guy"

Yup I baked a Red Velvet Cake for my beloved boyfriend and I think I made a good choice because he was really smiling.

"Thank you Sheila, I've really wanted to taste one", Aeris said.

"Can we have one slice too?" Aoi asked and Aeris glared.

"Nope, this is all mine", Aeris said and began to hide the cake away from everyone's eyes.

"Say Aer, did you read the note I wrote on the box?"

"I got the note, but I didn't read it yet. Let me see", Aeris said and started to read the note and smiled at the end.

"Sheila, I'm glad that I chose you because I can never think of anyone I can be with other than you"


	3. Tenth Generation Valentines

**CHAPTER 3- Tenth Generation Valentine's**

Giotto's POV:

Today is Valentine's Day and I picked some flowers outside so I can give them to Tsuna. I wonder if she's already fine though.

I decided to place the roses in the sink of the kitchen so that it will not dry up. When I arrived at the dining room I only saw the other males and they are holding a small card.

"What's happening guys", I asked and they showed me the note.

"It's something the girls came up with for Valentine's Day", G said and I read the note.

_'A Happy Valentines to everyone. We the females of the group decided to have a game for Valentines. In order to get your gifts you must be able to finish our little game. The mechanics is that a riddle will be given to you and that will lead you to another place, each station holds one of our gift. Good luck and god bless'_

"So shall we do it Giotto?" Takeshi asked me.

"It sounds fun, let's take their challenge", I replied and at the back of the note we found the first clue.

FIRST CLUE:

_'The place of happiness where everyone finally smiled_

_The area with the brightest light on that certain night_

_The day where the feelings are finally said_

_The time where loneliness finally came to an end'_

"This is so hard", Lampo said.

"We must not give up, our gifts are on the line", Daemon said.

"Yup, I wanted to taste Viole's sweets for the first time" Mukuro said.

"Alright first of all let's analyze the riddle okay", G said and everyone of us began to think.

One line though got my attention, 'the day the feelings are finally said', does that mean that place?

"Guys I think I know the answer", I said and began to lead them outside the mansion towards the area of the gardens.

"The Pavilion?" Knuckles said and I nodded.

"Yup, this place is where Tsuna and I finally became a couple, the place where everyone already had smiles on their face", I said and looked all over the pavilion. Tied to a pillar is an envelope that is written with CLUE NO.2.

I opened the note and a new riddle, is inside again.

_This riddle is for Daemon._

_ 'The place where we met and found love, _

_The place where you've seen me looking at the moon above, _

_I hope that we'll once again meet there my dear,_

_Where each sound is spread throughout the town to hear'_

"So Daemon what's the answer?" Kyoya said and Daemon then started to think.

"Don't pressure me okay, it's a tough riddle", Daemon said and started to massage his temple.

"Where's the place where you and Elena met and you saw her looking at the moon?"

"The balcony of her room?" Daemon answered.

"But what about the part that the town would hear a sound?" G said. "It should be a place where there is something that can be heard by the whole town.

"Wait a minute...I got it...it's the clock tower. The place wherein I saw Elena looking at the moon crying", Daemon said and we took two cars and went to the clock tower. Before that we asked Daemon and Mukuro to use their Mist to disguise us while at town.

We arrived at the clock tower and saw a single table with an indigo wrapped box. Daemon hurriedly opened it and smiled when he saw a melon shaped chocolate with caramel designs on the outer.

Beside the box is another envelope with the words CLUE NO. 3

We opened the envelope and saw a riddle this time addressed to Mukuro.

_'The place wherein happiness in the Vongola started_

_ The area where the Sky and the Clam were forever binded_

_ The place where I first acknowledged you_

_ And who knows if years from now I'd say 'I do'_

"It's a hard one again", Mukuro said and began to analyze every line.

I knew the answer right ahead when Mukuro read the letter, but it is his challenge so he must be the one who'll have to answer.

"Ugh, Giotto... a little help?" Mukuro said but I gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Mukuro but Tsuna would really get angry at me if I'd tell the answer. But I think a clue would suffice. Focus on the last line, what do you think it's all about?"

"Years from now I'd say 'I do'...wait this 'I do' it's the line spoken on weddings right. So that means...it's the church", Mukuro said and I nodded in reply.

We went to the church and inside is a small table with an indigo wrapping. Mukuro hurriedly opened the box and smiled when he saw a chocolate fondue inside the box. Beside the box is another envelope with CLUE NO. 4 in front. We opened the envelope and the riddle was for Kyoya.

_'The place where a Princess sang a song_

_ The place where a Melon danced along_

_ A confession was made on the spot_

_ Try to solve the riddle and connect the dot'_

"It's the airport", Kyoya answered and we then made our way there.

"So why is the answer airport?" Lampo asked.

"Remember, we played Truth or Dare at the plane, Tsuna sang, Daemon danced, and Laela confessed what she thinks about Knuckles", Kyoya answered.

We went inside the airport and on the arrival area is another envelope pinned to the sign itself. A CLUE NO. 5 was written on the envelope. At the door area is a table wherein a purple wrapped box was placed. Kyoya opened the box and saw a tonfa shaped dark chocolate.

We then opened the envelope and this time it's for Knuckles.

'_The place where we first had our real date_

_ The time wherein we splashed around until its late_

_ The sunset looks really good as we looked at it waiting for night_

_ The sunrise looks calming with its gentle light_

"So any idea?" Kyoya said and Knuckles continued to read the letter.

"I may have, but I'm not sure to the EXTREME!"

"So what's your guess then? We need to be back before lunch you know", G said.

"The beach, let's go look at the beach TO THE MAX"

And yes, at a rock near the beach is a table with a yellow wrapped gift above it. Knuckles then opened the present and saw chocolate brownies and he ate one.

We opened another envelope with a CLUE NO. 6 and this time it's for Lampo.

'_Can you give me something I've wanted –get two_

_ Now...really- one_

_ Don't- one_

_ You want me to be happy-one_

_ + store (^_^)'_

"Is it just me who thinks that this is one weird clue?" G said.

"Whose one? It appears three times", Takeshi said.

"We'll be stuck here if this is the case", Kyoya said and Lampo continued to stare at the riddle.

I took a look and quickly knew the answer. It's quite easy but tricky.

"Lampo, the answer is already shown at the paper", I said and Lampo looked again.

Minutes later he let out a gasp and jumped.

"Giotto, is the answer Candy Store?"

I gave him a nod in reply.

"This riddle is like an acrostic poem, the first letters form a word. In the first line the end says two so you'll have to get the first two letters. Next, the second line said one, so only the first letter of the line is needed and so on. Lastly at the bottom there's a +store, that means you add the answer CANDY and STORE", I explained and we hurriedly went to the candy store where Lampo always buy sweets.

At the store we saw no table and no gift but the saleslady called us.

"So you must be the people those girls told me. Come follow me", the saleslady said and led us to the arcade which is a joint store of the candy shop. She stopped at a popular game of 'Whack the Mice' wherein using a hammer, you must whack the animals which pops out.

"To get what you seek, you must get a high score in this game", the lady said, "After that come to me and I'll give you an envelope.

"What's with this, letting us play a game?" Mukuro said.

"Alright there are only two hammers, only 2 people must play", G said.

"Nope I have a good idea", Kyoya said and we began to plan our tactics in order to get the high score. Meaning we have to get a score higher than 1000 which is the current high score.

"How's that possible? The time limit is a minute and each whack only has 10 points. If you whack the wrong thing, you'll get a minus 10 point", Knuckles said.

"Nothing is impossible for the Vongola, alright everyone go to your places", Daemon said and we all went to our respective places. The ones holding the hammer are Lampo and me while there are 2 on each side of the platform.

READY, SET, GO

And Lampo and I began to whack the popping animals. Want to know our tactic it's like this. Daemon and Mukuro will make illusionary hammers so they can whack other popping animals too. Knuckles and G said that they'll use their fists and body parts to whack. Kyoya and Takeshi on the other hand used the end parts of their weapons meaning the hilt of the sword and end of the tonfa to whack the popping animals.

What to know what is our score?

It's a majestic 1000...times 10...yup we scored 10 000, which can only be done by inhuman actions.

After the score flashed something fell down and it was revealed to be a green wrapped gift. Lampo hurriedly opened it and it revealed lots of chocolate balls.

After that we went to the saleslady and she gave us the envelope with CLUE NO 7 in front. This time it's for Takeshi.

_Hope you understand this_

Go to the Sushi Restaurant (in windings font)

"THE HECK?" G said and Takeshi just smiled.

"Care to tell me what is this?" Lampo said.

"Takeshi use your phone internet to search about this, I'm sure you can find the meaning of each symbol", I said and Takeshi immediately searched about the symbol and after a few minutes gasped.

"I've deciphered the code, the truth is it is a font in Microsoft Word called Windings. I changed the font style and I was able to read the code. It says 'Go to the Sushi Restaurant'

And we went there only to find a huge balance, wherein one side was filled with a humongous serving of rice and the other side contains a blue wrapped gift which is obviously Takeshi's gift. Because the rice is heavier than the present, the side of the rice was down while the side with the present is at top.

The shop owner arrived and gave us some ingredients fit for making a sushi.

"So I presume you are the group of 8 that the girls are talking about, alright for you to get that present over there you need to make sushi using the rice at the scale. You must be able to use up all the rice and not a grain should be left"

With that the owner left and we started to make rolls of sushi.

And here's the problem, I am the only one who knows how to make a decent one. So here we go, we have to sacrifice minutes so that I can teach them what to do. After a long 30 minutes we finally used up all the rice and our sushi are in a good form and shape.

Takeshi then opened the gift and saw chocolate tarts inside. After that the owner gave us an envelope leading to CLUE No. 9. This time it is addressed to G.

_Solve this and decipher if you can. Hahaha_

_53045 7735_

"I can do this. Just let me concentrate" G said and immediately did mathematical formulas and equations on a table napkin.

"So, any idea?" Mukuro said and G continued scribbling.

"I think I know the answer already", I said and told G to borrow a scientific calculator from a store.

When G typed the numbers, the message was finally clear but the others haven't noticed it yet. I have to help them so I accidentally dropped the calculator on the floor and made sure it will be facing the opposite way.

"I'll never know the...answer. This is it the answer...I can't believe I fell for this trick of reading the numbers by turning the calculator 180 degrees.

The answer is now clear enough to read SELL SHOES.

We immediately went to the shoes shop and found a worker who led us to one of the rooms of the store.

"So you are the group of 8 the girls are saying. In order to get what you want you'll have to finish our task for you. You have to calculate all the expenses of the store and make an inventory", the worker said.

"You're kidding, and I though we're going to have a break for once", G said and began to get the stacks of paper. "For the chocolate...let's all finish these guys"

And they divided the accounting between five people because it was the harder job, Takeshi and I decided to do the inventory because we are the patient type of people.

Because we are already used to the job, we finished it before half an hour and G was given a key by the worker.

"That key opens the uppermost cabinet, the thing you want is in there", the worker said and left to entertain more customers.

Inside the cabinet is a red wrapped box and beside it is another envelope. G opened the box and it revealed a dozen chocolate truffles.

"Alright, for CLUE NO. 9", G said and we all opened the envelope which was addressed to me.

_Years ago we first met and talked here_

_Everything was white and I felt fear_

_Thank you for saving me back there_

_Because of you the pain I already learn to bear_

_I'll give you an easier clue so that you can pass_

_Remember all the places from 2-8 and don't fuss_

_Look for a map and join them all in all_

_Make it into 2, In the center I'll be waiting and give you a call_

The place where we first met? But wasn't it in Japan...did we perhaps met when we were still kids?

I have no clue so I proceeded to use the map and encircled the places where we went.

"How can I know where is the center?" I said and looked for another clue.

Wait a minute, now that I think about it, each establishment is given a number.

Clock Tower- 35

Church- 43

Airport- 96

Beach- 97

Candy Store- 33

Sushi Restaurant- 08

Shoe Shop- 59

So I add them all together and find the average which is 53...then I look for the center...meaning 27? I looked for the establishment with the 27 on it and discovered that it was the Hospital.

We ran all the way inside the hospital, now the next thing to do is, where are we going? I mean the gift is not at the front nor is it at the side.

Suddenly a nurse approached us and talked to us.

"So you must be the group of 8 that the girls talked about", the nurse said and told us to follow her.

"So what do you think we're going to do here?" Kyoya said and we began to voice our thoughts.

"Maybe we'll do the injection process for them?" Knuckles said.

"Maybe they'll let us take care of kids, I hate them", Lampo said.

"Maybe we're going to do a vital operation", Daemon said.

"Or we are going to talk to mentally ill people", Mukuro said.

"Or they can order us to be assistants for the day", Takeshi said.

"Or we can be the doctors and nurses", G said.

"We're here sir, please go inside", the nurse said and we slowly went inside the room.

The room was a typical hospital room but it was empty. In the center of the room however is a table with an orange wrapped gift on top. I then opened it and found out that inside is just a note.

I opened it and all of our faces fell when we read the instruction.

_'Go back to where our game started, we're all waiting. If you don't arrive by exactly noon, Giotto's gift will be thrown away.'_

I looked at the time and found out that there is only 10 minutes before 12 o' the looked at each other and ran towards the car and used the shortest route.

We arrived at the entrance with only 2 minutes to spare and we immediately ran all the way to the dining room. We arrived at the second floor with only a minute to spare and ran towards the dining room.

THREE, TWO,ON...

And we all went inside the room just in time, with some milliseconds to spare.

"And they miraculously made it", Hayate said and all the girls clapped while we all catch our breath.

The boys then made their way to their respective girl friends and gave a thank you for their gift. I remained seated at the floor until a shadow blocked the light and I saw Tsuna smiling at me.

"So did you had a fun Valentine's Day?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yup, never thought we have to undergo that though. It's a first time", I answered and remembered the roses. "Oh yeah...I'll have to get something"

I then went to the sink and saw that the roses are still alright, I then arranged them and walked towards the direction of my girl friend again who was now holding the same box that was empty at the hospital.

"Ah there you are", Tsuna said. "Here you go, Happy Valentine's Day Gio"

"I said a thank you and opened the gift and saw a cake- not just a cake it's a red velvet mixed with chocolate.

"Tsuna, thank you so much, I've been wanting one since forever but I never got time", I replied and Tsuna just laughed. "By the way, Happy Valentine's too"

As I said those words I placed the box on the table and handed the 17 roses to Tsuna who gratefully accepted them.

"So, care to tell me why there are 17 white roses and 1 red rose?"

"That's because I consider you as my red rose and you stand out among the rest. I love you Tsuna"

As I said those words, Tsuna's eyes begin to be teary and we hugged each other.

"You always say the most romantic things you know, sometimes it makes me cry", Tsuna said and I just laughed and continued to hug her.

"So what's Giotto's gift?" G said and everyone then began to look at us.

Tsuna and I then broke our hug and I showed the cake to the others and everyone shouted.

"I want a slice, give me one, I've wanted to eat a homemade one", Elena said.

"Sorry, but this is my Valentine's Day gift so I'll eat it alone", I said. I'm always selfish when it comes to sweets and cakes.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make some with the chocolates given to the guys" Tsuna said and everyone cheered.

"I've been thinking of keeping you to myself, but I think that's impossible", I said and Tsuna gave me a light punch.

For the whole afternoon, we all went to Theatre room and watched movies again. Watching movies is really fun when you are with a lot of people.

"Tsuna, what do you mean with the first clue about the hospital?" I asked and Tsuna placed her head on my shoulder.

"Alright I'll start the tale then"


	4. Hospital Meeting

**CHAPTER 4- Hospital Meeting**

12 years ago

Tsuna's POV

I am so, so ,so happy, you know why? Because I'm going with my adopted papa to Italy. That means I can meet with the people called as the 'Rainbow' but I think they are referred as Arcobalenos.

Papa and I are already boarding inside a private jet with a weird insignia, it's something with a bullet, guns, and fancy vines.

It took us a long time and I was really bored inside the jet because papa is talking to someone in the phone.

Want to know the reason why I am going to Italy? Well that's because papa said that I'll have to be confined to a hospital. Weeks ago, papa found me in a burning city and there are some men around me. He defeated them and rescued me, but later I found out that I cannot remember a thing before the accident happened.

Because of that, we are going to Italy because papa said that the Doctors and nurse there can help me relieve my trauma, papa said that I forget everything because I was really scared and nervous and maybe if I relax I can remember something.

Not knowing what to do in the plane, I fell asleep on the bed and hugged my favorite doll which Luce-nee gave to me when we first met a week ago.

I felt a pat on my shoulder and I opened my eyes. I didn't realize that I fell asleep.

"Tsuna...it's time to wake up", my papa Iemitsu said and I got up from the bed and rubbed my eye.

"Okay papa, Tsuna is already up", I said and papa gave a smile and hugged me.

"You are really so cute my beloved Tsuna", papa said and I also hugged him back. I always love hugs...that's because I want to have someone that I can hold on to. "Let's go Tsuna, we've already arrived in Italy"

"REALLY? Papa can I get out now?" I excitedly asked and papa just laughed and ruffled my hair. Minutes later after getting our bags he led me outside.

Giotto's POV

Today, I'm so, so ? That's because I am going to be stuck in the hospital for the whole day. And you know the reason? It's because Dad told me that a mafia boss should also know how to be a Doctor. And yes, I am acting like an intern now at a mere age of 6. Dad told me that the earlier my training the better.

The doctor of this hospital is a relative of Knuckles, who is one of my bestfriends and chosen Guardians. The doctor gave me the task of checking the patients in the pediatrics are a total of 30 so I decided to start my day early so I can end early.

"Decimo are you going somewhere?" G, my best friend and one of my Guardians asked and I gave him a nod.

"I'm going to the hospital G", I said.

"Then let me go with you Giotto, the right hand man must always be the boss", G said and I smiled at his statement.

"Don't worry G I'm going to be fine and aren't you going to have a training with Grandpa's Storm Guardian?" I asked and G bowed for apology saying that 'I'm a failure as the right hand man to not accompany my boss, but don't worry Decimo I'm going to work hard for the training'

"Alright, good luck then G", I replied and went out of the HQ. A car was already prepared and I immediately went inside and the chauffeur drove towards the direction of the hospital.

When I arrived at the hospital I immediately reported to the doctor's room and as always he gave me my assignment and a lab gown.

I immediately started my rounds and opened the door of the person first on the list.

As I went inside, I heard a shriek from the patient.

"I don't want an injection", the young patient said and I sighed.

This, is going to be one long day.

Tsuna's POV:

When we went down the jet, there was already a car waiting for us and the driver led us to the hospital.

"Papa, I'm scared, can we have the tour of Sicily first?" I nervously said as we arrived at the hospital doors.

"Don't worry Tsuna, you're only going to be here for one night then you can be released from the hospital tomorrow", my papa said and brought me inside. He then asked the front desk where we should go and the nurse gave us directions.

Papa then led me to a certain room and we met the doctor there.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna, I'm Doctor Giro and I'm going to take care of you here", the doctor said and shook my hand. "Now first of all, we have to do the brain tests"

After that the doctor led us to a room where there is a large machine. He instructed me to lie down and after that I was inside that big machine. The doctor said that it's a machine that can detect the signals from the brain.

Next, the doctor took me back to my room. He and papa had a really long conversation and I decided not to eavesdrop because I can't understand the words the doctor is saying.

I then decided to lie down and sleep in my own bed.

Giotto's POV

"Thank you Giotto, you know my parents came here and they gave these", one of my patients who is a girl said and showed me a bouquet of roses.

"That's good to hear, so are you feeling fine? I heard you're going to be discharged in a week", I replied and the girl smiled.

"Yup, and that's all thanks to you. Even though you're three years younger than me, you already know how to treat patients", the girl replied."Here I'll give you a rose as a sign of my gratitude"

I accepted the rose and continued to hold it. I then said my good byes and went out from the room.

Finally. I'm going to the last patient that I have to look for today. I looked at the paper and saw that the patient's room number is 127 and she is known as Tsunayuki Sawada and is 5 years old.

I finally went down to the first floor and walked pass the hallway to my destination.

When I finally reached the door, I heard a weak sob.

Tsuna's POV:

When I woke up in my room, I was all alone. And I am scared of being alone.

"Papa, papa where are you?" I shouted but there was no reply.

I continued to shout but as always I was greeted with silence. I also found a needle attached to my arm and I began to tear up.

Did Papa left me too? I was not a bother to him right? I mean I always tried to be a good girl...

"Papa, Tsuna is never good with hide and seek so please come out now", I said but was once again greeted by silence.

Minutes passed and I began to slowly cry and I clutched my blankets closer to me. Minutes later crying turned into a weak sob and that was the time my door opened.

"Are you alright?" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a lab coat said.

Giotto's POV:

"Are you alright?" I asked the crying girl and I was greeted with teary hazel brown eyes.I must admit this patient I am going to handle is a very cute one and I know years from now, she'll grow up to be a very beautiful lady.

"Who are you...do you know where my papa is?" the little girl asked and I gave her a smile and walked towards her direction.

"Your dad is talking with the doctor in the office...by the way I am an intern here and I check on patients", I replied and the girl smiled.

"Really, then papa didn't left me? I'm so glad, I promise to be a better girl", the girl said and she looks so cute with her flushed face. "Oh by the way, my name is Tsuna, and you are?"

"I'm Gio, nice to meet you too Tsuna", I replied only give her my nickname and we shook hands.

"Alright then you seem to be fine Tsuna so I'm going to leave now", I said but a hand grabbed my lab coat.

"Gio, please don't leave me. I'm scared being alone", Tsuna said and I deeply sighed. I guess I'll just hang around more.

"Okay, I'll stay with you. So how about we get to know each other?" I said and Tsuna gave a radiant smile.

The whole time we exchanged facts about ourselves and I really had a great time. Tsuna shared to me all about her condition and amnesia and I also shared things about me with the exception of being the future boss of the Vongola.

Hours passed and suddenly a knock can be heard on the door and my chauffeur entered.

"Decimo, it's time to go home", he said and I gave him a nod. He went back outside and I looked back at Tsuna who was starting to cry.

"Gio, are you going home already?" she asked and tears formed on the corner of her eyes and I brushed them away.

"Yes, the others are already looking for me. Don't worry I'm sure you're Dad would arrive later", I replied.

"Gio I really had a good time, I hope we can meet again someday", Tsuna said and I ruffled her brown hair.

"If you wish hard enough, then it will come true, but before I go I'll give you this", I said and offered her the rose.

"It's pretty Gio, thank you", Tsuna said and brought the rose towards her nose and smelled its fragrance.

"Goodbye Tsuna, it's a promise okay. Let's promise to meet each other again", I said and went out of the room.

_"Yup, we're surely going to meet again"_


	5. White Day Surprise

**CHAPTER 5-White Day Surprise**

Giotto's POV:

Can you guess what tomorrow is? Yup it's White Day, March 14. This time it's our turn to surprise our girlfriends and give them gifts.

And currently the male Guardians and Protectors are here with me to formulate a plan for tomorrow.

"So any suggestions on what to do?" Daemon asked.

"Well, White Day is a time for us to repay them and by tradition it must be triple than the amount. So what should we do?" G said.

"Then let's give them a surprise", I said and shared to them my plan.

Tsuna's POV:

Today is what we call as White Day which is celebrated every March 14. It is actually done in Asian countries but Giotto loves this tradition.

Knowing my boyfriend, today will be a long day...

I went to the dining room and saw the other girls looking on a small box. In Hayate's hand is a paper.

"Tsuna, glad you're here. It seems the boys planned something for White Day", Arisa said and showed me the paper.

I began to then scan its contents and read it aloud.

_'Good morning ladies. You do know that today is White Day so all of us guys made a game for you. This time it's a treasure hunt like what you let us do. However the vicinity will be only in the mansion. First of all, the clue is inside the box but you need a password to open it._

_ We want the game to be challenging so you have to solve the password with the riddle we will give you. Good luck and we will all be waiting for you._

I knew this was coming. So I began to flip the note and saw the riddle.

_The shield that protects everything from harm_

_ The clam passes its form from generation to generation_

_ The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away_

_ This song is about the three aspects of what?_

"This is a hard clue, I guess the guys aren't joking", Chrome said.

"Then let's just sprout words and who knows we can get one right" Laela said.

"Okay, I'll go first", Rhea said. "Giotto di Vongola"

"Ah...candy", Laela said and we all sweatdropped.

"Uh...life?" Arisa said.

"Death", Viole said and we all went silent.

"What should we do, we need to guess the password so we can proceed", Hayate said.

I looked at the letter and saw a post script.

_P.S. We forgot to mention that you will only be given 5 tries to open the box, if you don't guess it then the box will self-destruct._

"Guys, we only have one last try. The body of the letter forget to tell that there are only 5 tries", I said and all gasped.

The song really disturbs me, I mean there was something about a Shield, Clam, and Rainbow. Wait a minute...shield can also mean protection and can translate to Arceo, Clam means Vongola, and Rainbow means Arcobaleno. These three are the main aspects of...

"The Vongola Famiglia", I said and the box glowed and opened. Yup, I was right.

Inside the box is a piece of paper and I opened it.

_Question no. 1_

_ One day, a person went to horse racing area, Instead of counting the number of human and horses, he instead counted 74 heads and 196 legs. Yet he knew the number of humans and horses there. How did he do it, and how many humans and horses are there?_

"I'm weak at Math", Laela said.

"I'm weak at analyzing things sometimes", Rhea said.

"I don't want to waste my time solving that", Viole said.

"I'll solve it for you Hime-sama", Hayate said and began to solve the problem in a sheet of table napkin. "Guys, I'm done, here is the solution.

HM-humans

HR-horses

HM + HR = 74

2HM + 4HR = 196

(2HM + 4HR) - (2 HM + 2HR) = 196 - 148

2HR = 48

HR = 24

HM + (24) = 74

HM = 74 - 24

HM = 50

"So, the solution is 24 horses and 50 humans", Elena said. "How do we use this then?"

"Look there's another post script", Chrome said and we began to read it.

'The answer leads to the place where you shall go next, the horses will represent the South latitude and the no. of humans represents the degree in West longitude. Locate for a world map and locate the country that lies in this area. The next clue will be placed between the pages of a book about that country'

So after we saw that instruction, we immediately went to the Tactics Room where a very large and detailed map of the world is placed.

We proceeded to look for the country having the coordinates of 24 degrees and 50 degrees.

And finally we located the answer...Brazil. We immediately went towards the direction of the library and searched for books about Brazil.

After 30 minutes of searching, we found the book we need among 30 .

"So what's the next question?" Rhea excitedly asked and I opened the note.

8809 = 6

7111 = 0

2172 = 0

6666 = 4

1111 = 0

3213 = 0

7662 = 2

9312 = 1

0000 = 4

2222 = 0

3333 = 0

5555 = 0

8193 = 3

8096 = 5

7777 = 0

9999 = 4

7756 = 1

6855 = 3

9881 = 5

5531 = 0

2581 = ?

"I think after this time my mind is going to burst", Laela said.

"I'm sorry guys...I looked for patterns using algorithm but I really can't prove the answer", Hayate said.

"So what should we do?" Viole said.

"Well, we must not give up, our gifts are on the line", Arisa said.

Suddenly, I felt intense pain in my throat. Every time I speak it throbs and hurts so much.

"Tsuna, are you okay I've observed that you've been massaging your throat a while ago", Elena asked.

I mouthed a 'I'm okay but I can't speak for a while' to them and they immediately knew what I was telling them.

During that time Chrome gave me a spring notebook where I can just write what I want to say o that I won't become too tired.

'I think I know the answer' I wrote and everyone looked at me and looked for an explanation.

'The answer is equivalent to the number of holes the numbers have. The first is 8809 right, it is equal to 6 because two eights have 4 holes, zero has one, and 9 has one'

"Tsuna's right it really corresponds to the number of circles...so following that the answer is...2", Elena said.

I gave her a nod and looked at the other side of the note where a message was written.

_'In order to get closer to your destination you have to locate the thing in the portrait room that made two skies combine and merge. Touch that thing and knock on it with the number you came up as the answer on the riddle'_

After that we went to the portrait room and saw lots of pictures and paintings.

"So what is this portrait with two skies combining?" Rhea said and looked around once again.

"There are no portraits with two merging skies", Viole said.

Negative answers are also given by the others.

Two merging Skies?But the place is filled with portraits of high positions people from Vongola and there are no portraits of pure nature here...wait a minute it can't just mean Sky as in the vast blue Sky right, it can also mean...

I looked for pictures that contains the two figures and found one that really complements to the statement...I knocked it two times and a secret passageway opened.

Can you guess the answer to the riddle? The two skies referred are actually Sky Users, Giotto and I have couple pictures here but no 'merging' meaning. So using that clue I found the most likely answer...the portrait of Aeris and Sheila in their wedding.

As I entered the passageway someone covered my mouth and I was immediately taken away from others. In a few seconds...I felt my consciousness fading away and what I heard were the shouts coming from the girls.

Hayate's POV:

As I expected Hime-sama is so intelligent. She already helped us answer 3 riddles.

When we entered the passage way , it immediately closed and we were greeted by darkness. After a few seconds, a line of torches lighted up and I immediately looked at the others and counted 6.

Wait a minute I have to suppose count 7; don't tell me...I then enumerated everyone- Elena, Chrome, Viole, Rhea, Laela, Arisa...then that means...Hime-sama is missing.

I told the others the situation and we shouted and searched for her but we didn't know where she went. It's like she disappeared just in a few seconds.

Having no choice left and knowing that Hime would want us to proceed we followed the trail and ended up in a dead end.

"Are you sure that we are in the right way Hayate?" Rhea asked and I nodded.

"It's only the way in here, I guess there must be another secret passageway here", Viole said.

Few seconds later a door like figure appeared and a voice was heard all over the room.

"Greetings, ladies before you can pass the door you must answer my question, but here is the challenge, you must get 10 consecutive correct answers so that the door will open", the voice said.

"Alright, game then", Arisa said.

"First question, what is the best tasting pizza in the whole world?"

"And we're doomed", Viole said.

"Oh, I know, I know it's the Neapolitan Pizza, which is number 2 in the CNN travel best foods in the whole world", Laela answered.

"Correct"

"Let's thank God that we have someone here who is an avid expert of foods", Rhea said and everyone laughed.

"Next question, what are the top five deadliest guns in the world?"

"At number 5, MG3 Machine gun; at number 4, XM307 ACSW Advanced Heavy Machine Gun; at number 3, Uzi Sub-machine Gun; at number 2, Thompson M1921 Submachine Gun; and at number 1, DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle", Viole answered.

"Correct"

"That was...intense", Elena said.

"Question no.3 what is the most expensive wedding ever held in the face of history?"

"It was of course the wedding of Princess Diana and Prince Charles. It costs $110 million and was held at the St. Paul' Cathedral attended by dozens of royals, millions of spectators and watched by 750 million people globally", Elena answered.

"Correct"

"Of course it should be, I am an expert in this field"

"Question no. 4...what is the most expensive flute ever made?"

"Verne Q. Powell flute, serial no. 365. This ultra-precious Powell instrument is a .010 millimetre wall platinum model with Sterling silver keys, an in-line G key, a B foot with French open-hole keys. It was painstakingly engraved by Verne Powell with the trylon & perishere logo of the 1939 World's Fair", Arisa explained.

"...Correct"

"As expected from Arisa, to know everything about the flute", Chrome said.

"Question No.5, who is the best magician in the whole world?"

"David Copperfield", Chrome answered.

"Correct, Question no. 6 , this is the given name of the cryptid, reputedly large unknown animal that inhabits Loch Ness in the Scottish Highlands"

"Finally", I shouted. "And I thought you won't give a question about UMA's, the answer is of course the Loch Ness Monster, Nessie",

"Correct, I never thought you'll make it this far"

"Haha, don't underestimate the power of girls who wants their gifts", Elena said.

"Alright Question No.7 who is the world known boxer who has the most titles?"

"Manny Pacquaio. He won ten world championships in eight different weight classes", Rhea answered.

"Correct, I think I should ask you one about history...let me see, who is the most evil man in history?"

"...Let me see it was Vlad Dracula", Chrome answered.

"Correct"

"Chrome, how did you know the answer? That was unexpected from you actually", I asked.

"Well,let's just say it was because of my two older brothers", Chrome replied.

"Well that makes perfect sense", Laela said and we all laughed.

"Alright Question no.9, who is the richest man in the whole world?"

"Well, that's obvious of course, Giotto di Vongola", we all answered.

"Yup, you got me there. That is correct, and for the last question, what are the full names of the two direct descendants of the two most powerful famiglias in the whole world"

"Uh...let us see Tsunayuki Sawa...no, no, it's Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo", I replied.

"And Giotto Aeris di Vongola", Viole replied.

"And that's CORRECT, Congratulations, you can pass through now", the voice said and the door opened.

We walked towards the door and found ourselves in a room decorated with flowers everywhere.

"Happy White's Day", the guys greeted and they appeared at the center of the room each bringing our favorite flowers.

"Well this is quite surprising", Elena said. "I never thought that there is a room like this in the mansion"

"Well, we never knew it too until Aeris told me", Giotto replied.

"Oh, I see, but Ouji-sama is kidnapping Hime-sama part of the plan?" I asked and all the boys gasped.

"Nope, there was no plan like that. Where did Tsuna go?" Giotto-sama said and began to get worried.

"When did she disappear Hayate?" my boyfriend asked and I gave them the details.

"But no one should know this room except me and the...", the Vongola Primo said and appeared in a corporeal form.

"Sorry I'm late", a familiar voice of Hime-sama said and with her is...

Tsuna's POV:

"Sorry I'm late", I said as I ran towards the direction of everyone and with me is the First Arceo Sky Protector, Sheila in a corporeal form.

"Hime-sama where have you gone and why is Sheila-sama..." Hayate said and Sheila answered.

"I'm sorry everyone, I kind of dragged Tsuna out of nowhere. I'm sorry if you thought she was kidnapped", Sheila said and bowed down to everyone.

By the way, Sheila is wearing a costume similar to the one Asuna Yuuki wears at Sword Art Online but instead of red stripes, it was colored orange and also at the side is Sheila's Sword of Infinity.

"As I've thought, what did you want from Tsuna anyway Sheila?" Aeris asked and Sheila pouted and glared at him but Aeris just smirked. Anyway, what Talbot said was true; they really get to fights sometimes.

"I just told her something important Aeris, and besides we arrived here on time", Sheila said and stick a tongue out to Aeris.

"And what is this important thing I may ask?" Aeris asked once again.

"It's none of your business", Sheila retorted.

Well, I'll just tell you the reason why Sheila grabbed me and that is because she told me something about the room we were currently at.

"Sheila just told me about a few things Primo so no need to worry", I said.

"Ah is that so? Sheila you almost destroyed our plan by what you did", Aeris said. "But here you go, Happy White Day"

And I never knew that even ghosts can celebrate White Day. Well they really did, Aeris gave Sheila a bouquet of lilies and roses the same bouquet as that of Giotto's. Well don't be surprised, Sheila and I are really alike in a lot of things.

After Aeris, Giotto came next and gave me a bouquet. G gave Hayate a bouquet of Lilac, Takeshi gave Arisa a bouquet of orchid, Lampo gave Rhea a bouquet of sunflowers, Knuckles gave Laela a bouquet of tulips, Kyoya gave Chrome a bouquet of carnation, Mukuro gave Viole a bouquet of wildflowers, and Daemon gave Elena a bouquet of irises.

"So what do you have in store for us?" Hayate asked and the guys suddenly smiled.

"What?" Elena said. "Daemon, if you don't have a gift for me be ready because I'm going to castrate you"

"Calm down, Elena we have our gifts readied and we hope you'll all like it", Takeshi said.

That time Giotto left and came back bringing a box. When he opened it, it revealed 8 lockets of different colors and designs in front.

Daemon got the apricot one and clasp it around Elena's neck. The others did the same to their respective partners.

"If you open the locket, you can see the pictures of the Vongola Guardians and Arceo in each side", Mukuro said.

I opened the locket and saw two pictures one of the tenth generation and one of the second Arceo. We have the same pose; the boss being in the center, the Rain at the left, the Storm on the right, beside the Rain is the Sun, and beside the Storm is the lightning, at the Sky's back are the Cloud, Snow, and Mist.

"We'll be going then, it's fun talking to you Tsuna", Sheila said and waved at me. "I'll visit again if I can"

"Sorry if we caused any trouble. We'll find time to visit you", Aeris said and the two disappeared.

"So now that the hunt is over, can we eat lunch already?" Laela said and everyone once again laughed.

Yup, it really was a hectic yet fun White Day for me together with the Vongola.


	6. Birth of Tsuki

**CHAPTER 6- The Birth of Tsuki**

Hayate's POV:

We have nothing to do in the mansion, so we went to the Theatre Room to relax. On the way we also met a group of bored Guardians with Ouji-sama.

"Fancy meeting you here too guys", Arisa said.

"It's a good thing that we have today is a day off but we really can't do anything if we're not complete", Elena said.

That's right, Hime-sama is at a tour for her new album and will be back next week. She left two days ago and we've been so bored ever since.

"Is there anything fun that we can do?" Laela said.

"Then would you want to hear a story?" Luce-sama asked and with her is baby Aria.

"Well, it can relieve our boredness, so let us hear it", Mukuro said and we went inside the Theatre room and sat at the floor while Luce-sama sat on a sofa.

"So what are you going to tell us Luce-sama?" I asked and was rewarded with a smile.

"I'll tell you how Tsuki was born"

_Flashback:_

_ "Tsuna, please come out, we're all getting worried", Luce said while knocking at Tsuna's bedroom door._

_ "Please, just leave me alone", a hoarse voice of Tsuna can be heard._

_ "Tsuna dear if you don't come out, you're going to get sick"_

_ "I don't care...it's better for me to die"_

_ "Tsuna don't say those words, please come out now, all of us are getting worried"_

_"Don't want to..."_

_ "Tsuna listen to what I'm going to say, okay. What you did was not wrong, you were threatened by that person and that is why you have no choice. It's neither you nor Ieyasu's fault. So please get out of there. What would Ieyasu say if he knew you're doing this?"_

_ "Tsuna...? Tsuna please answer...Tsuna!", Luce said and broke the door._

"When I went inside Tsuna's room, she was nowhere to be found so I looked around and saw her in the bathroom with her wrist slit opened and blood oozing out towards the tub filled with water. Tsuna...she looks very lifeless at that time", Luce-sama explained.

"Never thought, Tsuna can do that", Arisa said.

"If someone is depressed, your thinking will be altered and you can do anything you like. Fortunately, Tsuna was treated right in time that is why she was saved", Reborn-sama said.

"And I thought you were in a mission?" Luce-sama asked and gave a kiss at Reborn-sama.

"I just want to finish it as quickly as I can so that I will see my beloved Aria", Reborn-sama said and Luce-sama gave the baby to him.

"So let's continue then, the bad thing is, that was not the last time that it happened, it was the first of many to come"

_Flashback:_

_ "There has been a total of 12 attempted suicide Verde, what should we do, at this rate Tsuna might really die the next time", Luce said._

_ "Don't worry Luce, the doctor's are already looking out for her and she'll have to stay in the hospital for a while. It seems like her body collapse due to a near depression and stress" Verde said._

_ "If we don't do anything her condition will really become worse", Skull said._

_ "What about we make her busy with something so she can momentarily forget about her problems?" Lal said._

_ "That's a good idea,let's make her do something that will really need her time and attention", Colonello said._

_ "Perhaps, something that will require her full effort and cooperation", Mammon said._

_ "I think I have an idea", Luce said._

"And that was how the idea of Tsuna becoming a singer was born. All of us already knew about how great her voice is so using connections to the Entertainment Industry via the Vongola I made her appear as an idol and develop her inner confidence in the form of Tsuki" Reborn explained.

"We chose Tsuki, because it is a short cut of her name Tsunayuki and also Tsuki is Japanese for moon, and Tsuna is like a full moon giving light and hope even in the dark" Luce-sama said." The first few months of training as Tsuki was tiring, it was completely new to Tsuna but I gave her an encouragement and that still made her stand confidently today and write a lot of songs"

"And what is it Luce-sama?" Chrome asked.

"Simple, Tsuna was hesitant of the idea of being an idol at first but when I said that with this you'll become someone worthy of being with Ieyasu she changed her mind and accepted my offer", Luce-sama said. "And because of this it made me remember of the first song she sang during the training"

_Flashback:_

_I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice._

_Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle_

_I dreamt._

_Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice._

_From a crying heart, love can"t be born._

_Only sadness overflows._

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_

_There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._

_In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_

_the tears of the world sleep._

_Was the world being born what called me...?_

_At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice._

_No matter how dark, or painful place I"m in..._

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_

_There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness._

_Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow_

_my wishes broke through._

_Some day, the source of all fights and sadness_

_will all vanish. That day will come._

_I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea..._

_Someone sweetly spoke out my name._

_So they would know of my wish._

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_

_There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._

_In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_

_the tears of the world sleep_

_ "It was like her heart was crying while she sang", Fon said and all the Arcobalenos agreed._

_ "But she really has a beautiful voice, I know Tsuna will be really famous" Colonello said._

_ "Of course, she will be...we helped in raising her after all", Reborn said._

_ "She will be a light in the form of a shining Moon", Luce said._

"When Tsuna first appeared as Tsuki it was like she became an entirely different person, after her debut she became very busy and for the meantime she forgot her problems", Luce-sama said.

"But still she suffered secretly from our sights. She lost her true smile and merely laughs. She hid her real self and made a mask, a mask that was the total opposite of what she was in the past", Reborn-sama continued.

"We knew the identity of Giotto as Ieyasu after a few month when Giotto took over the Famiglia. We don't really visit the HQ that is why we were very shocked when we knew the truth. We made a decision thought to hide this from Tsuna and let her discover your identity", Luce-sama added.

"Her very first song released to the public was 'When the First Love Ends' and I'm sure you've heard of this. Have you ever reflected upon the lyrics of the song?" Reborn-sama said.

"If I remember correctly, the story is about a girl saying goodbye to her first love...it's just like", Elena said.

"Yup, that was Tsuna's feelings towards Giotto when they broke up", Luce said.

"I never knew that...and to think I am Hime-sama's Storm Protector and right hand woman", Hayate said.

"So care to tell me why everyone of you are here in the Theatre Room?" a familiar voice of the person I respected the most can be heard.

We all looked at the direction of the door and saw no other than Hime-sama who was smiling at us.

Tsuna's POV:

I finished my job earlier than I thought so I thought that I'll surprise the others. I checked Giotto's office just to found it empty, I then checked everyone's rooms and found it empty too. While going to the 8th floor I met a maid and she told me the Guardians and Protectors are in the Theatre Room.

I then made my way to the Theatre Room and opened the door. I was greeted with all of the Guardians and Protectors sitting on the floor with Luce-nee carrying baby Aria on the couch.

"So care to tell me why everyone of you are here in the Theatre Room?" I then said and everyone looked at me.

"Hime-sama?" Hayate said.

"Tsuna, I thought you'll come back next week?" Giotto said and I ran towards him and hugged him really hard. I did really miss him while I was away.

"I finished it earlier, why aren't you glad I'm here?" I asked and looked at the glances of the others. There is really something about them today, I looked at Luce-nee and she gulped.

"Luce-nee what are you doing with them?" I asked and Luce-nee brightly smiled at me.

"Well, we were all bored so we decided to have a storytelling session", Luce-nee answered.

I keenly looked at everyone. It's as if they know something and they don't want to tell me. I looked at my boyfriend who was also smiling.

"Welcome home, Tsuna" Giotto greeted. "You don't know how we all missed you"

"Giotto...you're not hiding something from me right? You all look so suspicious", I said and everyone looked at Giotto.

"Well...we just found out that...you know Mukuro peed on his pants the night before", Giotto answered and everyone snickered with a glaring Mukuro.

"How did you know? And besides it was an accident...My toilet has to undergo a repair and besides I'm too tired to go out", Mukuro reasoned out and I laughed. Never thought Mukuro would hide something that interesting.

"Is that so, next time Mukuro you create an illusionary toilet", I said.

"I never thought about that. Thanks for the advice Tsuna", Mukuro said.

"Well then I'll be going to my room to change and I'll have to talk with some people on the phone. So I'll guess I'll be seeing you after an hour", I said and kissed Giotto before leaving and waved at everyone.

While walking towards my room, I had a mental conversation with Sheila.

'So, I've been really wondering, how did you manage to finish writing 10 different songs in just a day? It could have took a week', Sheila said and I just smiled.

'Years ago, I travelled all around the country to look for inspiration in writing my songs. It took me a long time to realize that those travels are useless. I don't need to look anymore because they are already in me. The lyrics to my songs are based from my memories and experience', I said and Sheila just happily sighed.

'As long as they are with me, I'll continue making songs, because they say songs are the melody and feelings of the heart'


	7. G and Hayate's Story

**CHAPTER 7- G and Hayate's Story**

Tsuna's POV:

I'm Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo, the daughter of Sherry Cielo who is the dona of the Cielo Famiglia. And you know the powers of the Cielo clan right? We can control and manipulate time and that leads me to today's topic.

Months ago, G and Hayate come to terms and finally became a couple last New Year. Actually, I am really very curious about their story. You are too right? I mean everyone is. Hayate told me about one incident but I am really not satisfied with words, I want to see it in action.

And here we are in my current situation; I am here in my bedroom mentally asking my dear ancestor Sheila on how to successfully make my wish came true.

'I'll tell you one thing Tsuna, you'll need Giotto's help for this thing. Just hold each others hands and ask for the time gate to open and ask for the time you want to go'

Really? I wonder if Giotto will agree with my plan so next stop, to the Decimo's office.

"Gio, are you busy?" I ask and open the door. I was greeted by stacks of paperworks and with a busy boyfriend of mine sitting at his desk signing and reading all the paperworks.

"Ah...is there anything you want Tsuna?" Giotto asked? My boyfriend can sometimes be a workaholic if needed. Sometimes he'll skip his paperworks and always have G running after him. But most of the time, he does and finishes his job on time.

"What about I help you with your paperworks? I'll sort everything so you can finish early because I really need your full attention in what I am going to say", I said and began the tiring routine of sorting everything from the most important of documents to the least ones.

After a long 2 hours of never ending work we finally finished and is currently hanging out in the kitchen eating some snacks.

"So what are you going to tell me Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"Say Giotto, do you want to help me use my power over time?" I asked and Giotto gave me an amused look.

"Knowing you, I know you have something planned so spill it", Giotto asked and I gave him a smile.

"Actually, I've been asking Sheila about the Cielo powers and she told me how it's done. I'll need your help and besides I know you'll want to come to", I said.

"So what's your plan?"

"I want to know everything about G and Hayate as a couple", I said and Giotto ruffled my hair.

"Game on...let's do it"

Giotto and I did what Sheila instructed me to do and let's just say that something like a large screen appeared before us.

'Descendant of the Cielo...what do you wish to seek?' a voice said.

'I wish to know everything about Gabrielle Rosso and Hayate Procella' I exclaimed and a bright light lit up the screen and minutes later we saw the younger version of Hayate.

"Never thought that we would be watching what seems like a movie", Giotto said.

"Hush down Gio, it's going to start", I said.

_"I'll going to late, why do I have to attend that meeting?" a frantic 16 years old Hayate Procella said as she run down the stairs of the Procella Mansion/HQ._

_ "Hayate-sama you're father and mother are already waiting for you at the meeting room. Just where have you been? And why are your clothes soiled", a woman which seems like Hayate's caretaker said and lead her to the direction of the bedroom._

_ "I went out practicing archery with some of my friends, I tried doing it too with horseback riding but there was a time I fell straight in the mud. I'm sorry", Hayate said._

_ "Now, now Miss Hayate, if you don't act like a proper lady no one would like to marry you"_

_ "I don't care and besides I can live alone by myself", Hayate said as she put on another dress for the meeting._

_ Ten minutes passed and finally they went to the meeting room._

_ "Mother, Father I'm sorry for my lateness", Hayate said and bowed._

_ "Don't worry we just started the meeting, first of all let me introduce to you our guest", Hayate's mother said and introduced..._

_ "Good morning Lady Procella, I am known as Gabrielle Rosso, the Storm Guardian for the upcoming Tenth Generation of the Vongola Famiglia", G said and bowed down._

_ "Ugh...a pleasant good morning too, Lord Gabrielle", Hayate said and curtsied and was it a blush on her face?_

_ "Hayate, come sit down across Lord Gabrielle and we will continue the meeting", Hayate's father said and Hayate immediately sat down._

_ "Alright, as I was saying, we would like to form an alliance with your Family. I know that the Vongola Eighth and Ninth Generation are close friends of your previous generations but we would like to make this official", G said._

_ "We can't say No, and besides we know that the Family will be taken care if we are under the wing of the Vongola. Therefore we accept your proposition and become allies of the Vongola", Hayate's father said and shook hands with G._

_ "Then, you'll just have to sign a few documents Don Procella and we can make our partnership official", G said and the Procella Don quickly signed it. "Thank you for the time Don Procella, Donna Procella, and Lady Hayate"_

_ "Wait Lord Gabrielle, is it possible if you stay here for a while and join us for dinner perhaps?"_

_ "That would be fine Don Procella I'd also want to tour around your place"_

_ "Then why don't my daughter take you around and perhaps you can get along in the process", Hayate's mother said and winked at Hayate. Oh so Hayate's mother know about Hayate's feelings for G._

_ "That would be great Donna Procella but if that's okay with Lady Hayate", G said and looked at Hayate who gulped._

_ "Well, don't worry Lord Gabrielle, I have nothing to do", Hayate said and smiled at G._

_ "Well, that's settled so why don't the two of you start the tour?" Donna Procella said and pushed the two outside the door._

So the screen turned black and moved to another scene, this time it's G and Hayate in their tour.

_ "So what I heard about the Procella Family specializing in bombs are true", G said and inspected some weapons on the Weapon Room._

_ "Yup, the precious bosses are really inclined to bomb making so that's why it's the main weapon of our family"_

_ "I see, and can I presume that you are already an expert in that field?"_

_ "Well, I think so but I'm really not confident. I love archery though"_

_ "Why do you love archery then?" G said. Knowing him he's really getting interested in Hayate._

_ "Well that's because I love the feeling of the wind blowing as I ready my bow and arrow. They say that the arrows symbolizes what you feel in your heart", Hayate said as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm getting weird just now"_

_ "Nope, it's quite interesting though. I never knew you are an adventurous person"_

_ "Yup, and that's why I came in late for the meeting, I fell in the mud when I was horseback riding and doing archery", Hayate said and G laughed._

_ "Hey, what's so funny?"_

_ "You really are interesting Lady Procella"_

_ "Well...anyway Lady Procella is bothering me, just call me Hayate from now on"_

_ "Really? Then call me G"_

_ "G? Why not Gabrielle?"_

_ "Well...my nickname is G so bear with it"_

"That's interesting", Giotto said and I just laughed.

"Never knew G could be so straightforward"

This time the image changed again and the setting is what it appears to be a ball.

_"G, I want to talk with you", Hayate said as she dragged G away from crowding girls._

_ They went to the gardens and finally G broke Hayate's hold on him._

_ "What do you want Hayate?" G said as he looked away._

_ "I don't really understand why you are avoiding me after your visit in our place"_

_ "It's not your business Hayate"_

_ "Of course it is my business, we were so close during your visit and why are you so cold to me now"_

_ "That's because it's common courtesy to make a lady happy"_

_ "Why...and I thought that I had a chance"_

_ "What chance?"_

_ "It's now or never...I've grown to like...no no I've grown to love you G. Is there any place in your heart to also love me?"_

_ G just froze and covered his eyes with his bangs._

_ "I'm sorry Hayate...I have no feelings to you...just ones of friendship. I'm sure you'll find a better man"_

_ "But...I thought you were so happy when we were together"_

_ "Yup...I was happy back there because you are really an interesting woman"_

_ "Then...why can't you learn to love me...?"_

_ "Because you'll never be a person I'll want to have by my side. Please excuse me Lady Hayate", G said and quickly left leaving Hayate crying in the gardens._

The screen shifted to another scene again and this time it is in Giotto's office.

_"Guys, we found another member of the second Arceo. Her name is Hayate Procella, the heir of the Procella Family. With her in the Arceo, her parents decided to leave the management of the Procella under the Vongola", Giotto said and all the Guardians greeted her except one._

_ "Never thought I'd see the day, that you'll be good enough to be part of the Arceo", G said and Hayate glared at G._

_ "As if I'd need your suggestion", Hayate replied._

_ G then went near Hayate and whispered something to her ear._

_ "Now, what happened to your 'I love you'?"_

_ "Shut up, and besides I've gotten over that. So please don't inflate that pride of yours because it's annoying"_

_ Hayate said and bowed down to Giotto and left the room._

"Well, I remembered that scene however I never thought G would act like that at first", Giotto said.

"So what happened after that Gio?"

"Let's just say that I have to make sure they'll go separate ways in everything"

_ "Guys, actually I received a mission about helping an allied Famiglia in a fight against a rival Famiglia. We need people who knows how to make battle strategies and has a strong sense of authority", Giotto said._

_ "Well, leave that to me Giotto", G said. "I'll help that family with everything I can"_

_ "Alright I'll leave this to you G. So we need someone to accompany you. I can't let you go alone", Giotto said and looked at everyone._

_ "Giotto-nii, how about Hayate-nee. She's intelligent and makes our battle formations and strategies in the Arceo", Laela._

_ "Sorry, Ouji-sama I know this is an important mission but I am really not interested", Hayate said._

_ "Oh really?Or is it because you're afraid that I'll beat you", G said._

_ "And that's the reason why I can't go Ouji-sama. The other person is the top jerk , the most egotistic, proud, egocentric, selfish, and narcissistic in the whole world. I can't spend a day with that person or I'll puke"_

_ Silence overcome the room._

_ "Alright then, Takeshi why don't you accompany G in the mission?" Giotto said with a smile on his face._

_ "Alright Giotto-sama. Please take care of me G-sama"_

"Haha, how did you manage to pull through that Giotto?" I said and laughed out loud.

"Well, it takes practice not to burst out and laugh"

The scene shifted again and this time it's my talk with Hayate after the incomplete induction ceremony.

_"Hayate, would you tell me, what happened with you and G in the past", I said and this made Hayate widen her eyes._

_ "Hime-sama how...why did you know?" Hayate said and lowered her head._

_ "It doesn't matter. Tell me Hayate...what happened between you and G?"_

_ "Alright, I'll tell you everything Hime-sama", Hayate said and looked at me. "This happened two years ago"_

_ "Two years ago, I confessed my feelings to G. Two years ago I told him that I love him", Hayate said and started to cry. "And two years ago, he rejected my confession"_

_ "Why did you think he rejected you?" I asked Hayate and she gave me a shrug in the shoulders._

_ "I don't know but you see Hime-sama I love him so much that I decided to train and aim to be part of the Arceo. I grew up in the mafia and like you was the heir of an allied family to the Vongola, but because I love G I decided to give up my seat and be part of the Arceo. All the Vongola Guardians and Arceo members are heirs to allied mafia families but they decided to join the Vongola. When the heir of the family refuses to accept the position, the management of the family will be forwarded to the Boss of the Main Family of the Alliance, which is the Vongola", Hayate explained and I offered her a glass of water to help her calm down._

_ "When he found out that I joined the Arceo, he just laughed at me and told me that I will never be an official Protector and if I become one he will never accept me. For those years whatever I do he will never look at me, so I decided to act like I had moved on and hate him", Hayate said and finished the story._

_ "So the bottom line is that you love him, but he don't love you", I asked her and she nodded in reply. _

_ "Don't worry Hayate; I'll make G accept you as part of the Arceo"_

_ "Hime-sama what are you planning to do?" Hayate asked me and I just gave her a smile._

_ "Rest assured Hayate. I'll do everything in my power", I said and left out of the room._

"And that's why you challenged G for a fight", Giotto asked.

"Yup, and I found out about G's feelings during the fight too"

_"I'll tell you the truth then before you die. I never hated Hayate. It's the opposite actually, I've love her since our first meeting. But I don't want her to get hurt so I acted that I hate her so she will forget about me. But she's a hard headed girl and decided to give up her title as the heir of the Procella Family and decided to be part of the Arceo. After this, I'll tell her what I really feel if that's what you want", G explained._

"Oh...so my right hand man kept this a secret from me huh. So that's why you're acting different after you woke up and teased G about you being the future maid-of-honor of her soon to be bride"

"Right, it was really fun looking at their faces. Now I wonder how the two ended up together"

The scene shifted and the setting changed to the New Year's party at the town.

_"Hayate, can I talk to you?" G asked._

_ "Ask away then..." Hayate said and G sighed._

_ "I want you to be honest...after all these years...do you still love me?"_

_ "What are you talking about G?" Hayate said and widened her eyes._

_ "Just tell me your answer", G said and Hayate teared up._

_ "Yes... I do, but I know you'll never even love so I tried to forget you...I'm sorry...but no matter what I do I can't stop from lovin..."_

_ G then grabbed Hayate and kissed her on the lips cutting Hayate's rant._

_ After they separated G hugged Hayate and began to explain things._

_ "The truth is, I loved you since we met but I don't want to be involve in fights for the Family. When we met again, and I heard you became part of the Arceo I got angry at myself because I want to protect you. And yet it's the other way around, you as part of the Arceo protects all of us Guardians and the Decimo", G said and Hayate cried harder. "I'm sorry for hurting you Hayate, I know it would take time for you to forgive me but I've wanted to say this a long time ago, I love you Hayate Procella and this time I won't let you go"_

"That's so sweet" I said and smiled at the scene.

"Hime-sama/ Decimo where are you?" the loud voices of Hayate and G can be heard and Giotto and I hurriedly closed the Time Gate just in time when the two entered.

"Giotto, we've been looking all around for you", G said.

"Hime-sama I'm so worried, I though you and Ouji-sama might be kidnapped"

"Yup, just to found out that you are enjoying each other's company here" G said and Giotto and I looked at each and proceeded to laugh.

"What's funny Decimo?" G said and Hayate gave us a curious look.

"None to worry about G, Hayate. None to worry about", Giotto and I said and proceeded to run out of the room leaving two clueless right hands.


	8. Am I Good Enough for you?

**CHAPTER 8- Am I good enough for you?**

Tsuna's POV

I got a gift from the Varia once again and Giotto and I have to look for another storage room. Well actually the things they gave to us doubled once they heard that we were already a couple.

That's right and can you guess what Lussuria-nee has given to me? Yup magazines about how to be a good girlfriend.

Seeing those things, I can't help but think if I am really right for Giotto. I mean he can choose anyone he wants, but he did choose me and I am very happy about that.

But I can't help but be curious on what's inside those magazines so I decided to scan one and I was greeted with this words.

'TOP 10 TRAITS OF A GOOD GIRLFRIEND'

Suddenly my attention boosted to a 100 percent and I started to read the article.

#10-

SHE IS INDEPENDENT

#9-

SHE IS INTELLIGENT

#8-

SHE IS SEXUAL

#7-

SHE IS BEAUTIFUL

#6-

SHE RESPECTS YOU

#5-

SHE LETS YOU BE A MAN

#4-

SHE IS NAGLESS

#3-

SHE GETS ALONG WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS

#2-

SHE LOVES YOU

#1-

SHE WANTS YOU TO BE A BETTER MAN

I looked at number 10. Independent...Am I independent? Well sometimes I make my own decisions and act according to my decisions. That's being independent.

No. 9..being intelligent. I'm the top student at my school so that's a big check on my part.

No. 8...uh...NO COMMENT about that.

No. 7...she is beautiful...well a lot of people say so...so I guess that's a check right there.

No. 6...she respects you...yup, Giotto's my boss after all. And also I respect all his decisions.

"No.5...she lets you be a man. Giotto does not need to prove how manly and strong he is. What would you expect from the most powerful man in the world?

No.4...she is nagless...Oh my god.

I can still remember how many times I would barge in to Giotto's office as requested by a certain right-hand-man so he can finish his many paperworks.

No.3...she gets along with family and friends..Yup, yup that's a big check.

No 2...she loves you. Well...that's of course a very very big check mark.

No.1...she wants you to be a better man. Of course, why do you think I always nag him about doing his job on time and finish it earlier than planned.

Well, that's it...Having a lot of check marks would make me a good girlfriend right?

I looked around some other magazines and read another article.

Giotto's POV:

I was getting bored signing paperworks and decided to relax for a while. I noticed a magazine, one that Lussuria-nee and the other Varia gave to me and started to scan it.

One of the titles made me interested and I sat down once again and started to read it.

'TOP 10 TRAITS OF A GOOD BOYFRIEND'

#10-

YOU LISTEN

Well, yeah I listen to Tsuna, everytime. Why do you think G has to call for her everytime I got lazy in doing my job.

#9-

YOU DON'T BORE HER

Tsuna seems to have fun everytime we are together, so I think I'm good.

#8-

YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO PLEASE HER IN BED

THE HECK? NO COMMENT...We are still too young.

#7-

YOU'RE NOT PASSIVE

Yup, I'm not...

#6-

YOU'RE DETAIL ORIENTED

Of course I am...all my life I was trained to be a mafia boss and inspecting until the littlest thing is a big need.

#5-

YOU GIVE HER SPACE

Yeah I guess, Tsuna is trained to be independent.

#4-

YOU RESPECT HER AND HER FAMILY

Her family and my family looks like one big family so I really have no problem about this.

#3-

YOU MAKE YOURSELF BETTER FOR HER

Why do you think I'm reading the article for? Of course it is to be a better boyfriend to Tsuna.

#2-

YOU CHALLENGE HER TO BE BETTER

Yup, I have done that...but you know I really think that Tsuna needs to be better...she is already the best.

#1-

YOU MAKE HER FEEL BEAUTIFUL

I guess so, everytime I see her, I always remind how lucky I am to have her.

"Giotto, your aunt arrived and wants to talk to you", G said and entered my office.

I then hid the magazine under a secret compartment of my desk as G entered.

"I wonder what she wants though. Xanxus-nii is doing fine so I wonder what she wants from me", I said. Yup, this aunt I'm talking about is Xanxus' mother.

"Alright, alright I'm going out, also please call the others and let them gather in here", I said and went out of the room.

Tsuna's POV:

When I heard a knock from my door I hurriedly hid the magazines just in time for G to come in.

"Tsuna, Giotto said that we'll all have to gather at his office", G said and I just gave a nervous smile.

"Ah...alright G-nii thank you for informing me", I said and hurriedly finished my paperworks.

"Well, be sure to come on time there okay?" G said as he went outside my office.

Ten minutes later, I made my way to Giotto's office and saw the smiling faces of maids.

''It's been a long time since Xelia-chan visited right? She's still so beautiful", I can hear them say.

Whose this Xelia they are talking about?

"Ah, Tsuna, good timing, let's all go together inside", Taksehi-nii said and beside him are the other Protectors.

"Yup,let's go", I said and opened the door. Also at that time, I felt something fell down on me. Something sticky and I had to bite down the urge to shout.

"Hime-sama, are you alright?"Hayate said and began to get a towel to wipe the slime I had been poured over with.

"Tsuna, you okay?" Kyoya said and I gave them a nod.

"So she is the rumoured Sky Princess of the Vongola", an unfamiliar voice said and I saw a girl just my age with shoulder length black hair and wearing the same attire as every Vongola member.

"Ah, yes I am", I said and she gave a smile and hugged me.

"I really really wanted to meet you. I'm sorry about the slime, you're just so unlucky it was meant to be for Mukuro", she said. "I'm Xelia by the way"

"I'm..."

"Tsunayuki Sawada...age 17...Sky Protector of the Arceo. I know that", she said.

"Well, actually her name is Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo", Hayate said. "We just found that out"

"Oh, I'm sorry then...so, so, Gio..." Xelia said.

Hearing that word I glared at Gio who just sheepishly smiled at me.

"Gio...you told me that Tsuki is here, I'm dying to meet her", Xelia once again said.

"I'm Tsuki...too", I said and Xelia looked at me with shock.

"That's a joke right. I mean Giotto, you're going to be my husband right. Why didn't you introduce me to the real Tsuki"

Husband? Introduce to the real Tsuki? This girl...is getting on my nerves...she's worse than Ira.

"Actually it's true, Tsuna is Tsuki Xelia", Giotto said.

"But...they look so different..the Tsuki I know"

"Please excuse me everyone..." I said and hurriedly left out of the room. That girl...I'm having the urge to pummel her to the ground.

I sighed and my cellphone suddenly vibrated.

'Tsuna, you're needed here in the studio, and I mean right now. Your partners will be leaving for America tomorrow so we only have today to shoot'

"I understand, I'll be there in half an hour", I said and heard the alarm of the mansion ring.

Was there an attack? But I can't feel an enemy's presence. I hurriedly went back to Giotto's office just to see it covered in black smoke. And you know who the suspect is?

You guessed it right it's Xelia holding what seems like Hayate's dynamite.

"Xelia...I told you not to light that one...it's a very strong bomb" Hayate said.

"Yes, strong enough to alert every one in the mansion", I said in a stern voice. "I won't be coming home for a while, I need to do some recordings and do missions"

After saying that I went to my bedroom and dressed up. Who would even care if I walk around in the mansion as Tsuki?

So that's what I did, I went down the elevator in my look as Tsuki and drived all the way towards the studio.

"I wonder who that girl is and why is she clinging to Giotto? The maids also seems to like her", I said to myself and continued to drive.

I arrived at the studio minutes and immediately went to meet my partners in the song video.

"There you are Tsuki, finally we're all complete. Tsuki meet, Ringo and Ruki, they are going to be your partners in singing the song we are tasked to produce"

The amazing thing is, my partner are twins, however they are fraternal twins. Ringo has shoulder length pink hair and Ruki has short blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you guys", I said and smiled at them.

"It's our honor to meet you Tsuki", they both said.

We finally started the practice and rehearsals and by two hours, we are already ready for the filming.

_RINGO:_

_I love apple pie more than anything_

_I don't want to get chubby but I can't stop_

_RUKI:_

_I forgot to put on my glass slippers_

_And my pumpkin carriage drove right past me_

_TSUKI:_

_As I stopped to look at the enchanting full moon_

_Suddenly it poured, covering my outfit with speckles_

_ALL:_

_If we all work together_

_Can we turn the tables? Yes!_

_We've always got big dreams in our hearts_

_So look on the bright side – you can paint a miracle_

_Pri Pri, Lilpri_

_"Lilpri princess change!"_

_Girls with a dream_

_Are all princesses_

_Girls in love_

_Are all serious! Invincible! Perfect!_

_You can make your wishes come true_

_Wilful princesses_

_You make me jittery and happy _

_I've got a premonition_

_That a legend greater than a fairytale!?_

_Is about to begin_

_RINGO:_

_If a bite of apple gets stuck in my throat_

_I'll just scull my drink – no problem!_

_RIKU:_

_If I'm running late for the party_

_I can make it if I catch the express bus_

_TSUKI:_

_Even if someone from the moon comes for me_

_Let's talk on our cellphones every day_

_ALL:_

_It feels so good_

_To be able to solve your problems by myself_

_But when the three of us are together_

_We have a mysterious power that creates miracles_

_Pri Pri, Lilpri_

_"Lilpri princess change!"_

_Go for it, girls_

_We're all princesses_

_Don't give up, girls_

_For real! Wonderful! Exciting!_

_I know I'll find_

_My prince_

_Someday I'll get my glittering ending_

_I've got a premonition_

_That a romance greater than a wake-up kiss!?_

_Is about to begin_

_So look on the bright side – you can paint a miracle_

_Pri Pri, Lilpri_

_"Lilpri princess change!"_

_Girls with a dream_

_Are all princesses_

_Girls in love_

_Are all serious! Invincible! Perfect!_

_You can make your wishes come true_

_Wilful princesses_

_You make me jittery and happy _

_I've got a premonition_

_That a legend greater than a fairytale!?_

_Is about to begin_

Rounds of applauses where given by the staff after our performance. After that we had our lunch and scheduled the afternoon for touring Ringo and Ruki in Sicily.

Because I was the only one having no more work left to do except my mission, I volunteered to tour them around the town.

Well, that was the plan until the producer called me and told me to go back to the studio with Ringo and Riku because the Vongola Heads want to see your performance.

Great...if I think about it that emergency call was all because Xelia who would want to see Tsuki personally and see her sing up close. Just great...

Well...if she wants a show then I'll give her a show.

"That was fantastic better than the taping. I think we should retake again", the director said as we finished the song.

That's right. It should be, I totally gave my all to make everyone speechless...and I really did.

"That was outstanding, I never thought I'd ever see Tsuki perform so close to me", Xelia said.

"Well, you got your wish..." Daemon said.

"Yup, thanks everyone for granting all my wishes", Xelia said.

Everyone grants her orders? Just who is she?

"Tsuki, can you sing a song?I want this to be Gio and I's song for the wedding", Xelia said.

Wedding? What the HECK!

"Please, Tsuki you know I came here to hire you as the singer for the wedding", Xelia said.

"Just accept it Tsuna, it's going to be fun", Takeshi said.

Fun? Giotto's wedding with another woman. That's it I'm out of here.

"Sorry, but I still have a lot of things to do. Just look for another if you want", I said with my bangs shadowing my eyes.

"Hime-sama are you okay?" Hayate asked.

Okay? You think hearing Giotto going to get married, makes me okay?

"Yeah, I am...I just want to finish my missions as early as possible"

'Giotto, am I not good enough to be with you?'


	9. A Tainted Flame

**CHAPTER 9- A Tainted Flame**

Tsuna's POV:

Am I not good enough for Giotto? I don't want to feel and undergo what happened 3 years ago again. Please...don't leave me Giotto.

Well...better concentrate on my job for now. I have to catch a reported spy from an enemy Famiglia who has made his way to a nearby town protected by the Vongola.

As I walked around the town to look for the spy, I heard townspeople yelling and I saw the spy running at full speed towards the direction of the forest so I ran after him.

The spy must have noticed my presence so he sped up but I never lost when it comes to speed, so I captured him. We ended up in a clearing in the forest.

` I quickly let go of my hold of him because I can always run to capture him if he escapes.

"State your mission and why you were sent", I said.

"I came here to get information about the town but you can't do anything about it because I am going to send it to the boss", the spy said.

"Well, then I'll have to make sure that will not leak", I said and activated my flames just to be shocked about what I saw.

The spy scampered away in a hurry and I was dumb founded and the only question in my mind is.

'Why?'

After the mission, I went back to the Vongola HQ. The good thing is that the spy left the information sheets and I was able to get rid of it. But what just happened at the forest?

I sadly walked towards Giotto's office just to saw everyone laughing and the center of their attention is no other than Xelia.

"Oh, Tsuna, welcome back, how's the mission", Giotto said and I just shadowed my eyes and placed the report on his desk.

"Tsuna, you should hear Xelia's stories they are so funny", Takeshi-nii said.

"Yeah, yeah Xelia-chan why don't you tell Hime-sama about what happened during your childhood days with Ouji-sama"

So they are also together in their childhood days. No wonder she pleases Giotto so much. My heart started to get painful.

"It's okay. If you need me I'll just be in my room" I sadly said and went out of the office leaving them in silence.

'Tsuna, you should rest, your stressing your body too much', Sheila said.

'I know, I'll just scan over some papers then I'm going to sleep' I said and went first to my office to sign the remaining paperworks.

I then made my way to my bedroom and didn't bother changing for bed.

I looked at the ceiling of my room and my vision blurred, because unknowingly I started to cry.

'Sheila, what happened back there?' I cried out.

I don't know why it happened. That time, when I unleashed my flames I didn't saw the usual pure orange Sky Flames, instead I saw orange Sky Flames tainted with black. My flame has become impure.

'Tsuna, just rest first okay, we'll think about that after you calm down', Sheila said and before I can protest I was lulled to sleep.

The next day I stayed in my room not bothering to do my paperworks. I don't know why but I don't feel like doing anything at all. All I wanted to do is stay in bed and look at my bedroom ceiling.

This is quite rare. It's already 11:30 and yet no one is knocking on my door and running around the whole place just to find me. Oh yeah, I remember they are totally hooked to Xelia now.

'Tsuna, if you don't get off your bed I'll yank you down myself' Sheila said. At least someone is still worried about me.

'Tsuna, you seem to be unwell, are you really really okay? I can contact Aeris to tell Giotto that you'll be staying at the infirmary'

'There's no need Sheila, I can go there by my own' I answered and get dressed.

While I was on my way down the staircase, my vision started to turn black and I find my surroundings swaying. Maybe I should just have taken Sheila's offer. Before I blacken out I heard Sheila call my name.

Giotto's POV:

We were inside my office until we heard loud footsteps outsides and the door was opened with force.

When we saw the intruder it was the First Sky Protector but she was crying.

"Decimo...please help...Tsuna is...there's something wrong with her", Sheila said and left Tsuna's body leaving a now collapsed Tsuna on the floor.

"I told her to call you so that you can help her go to the infirmary but while on the way...she just collapsed. I looked at the infirmary for doctors, but they are all on a break. So I thought about seeing the Sun Guardian, Knuckles", Sheila said and I immediately carried Tsuna to the sofa in my office.

Knuckles went near and began to do his check-up.

"Tsuna does not have any fever, nor is she overstressed or tired. However, her flames are so weak", Knuckles said.

"So what can we do for Tsuna?" Mukuro asked.

"There's a way that I know", Knuckles said and looked at Sheila.

"I know about that because Prece told me, I'll have to make her condition stable right?" Sheila said. "Don't worry just leave Tsuna in my care"

"Alright..." Knuckles said and suddenly an alarm escalated in the mansion.

"Decimo, there is a reported attack by a rival Famiglia at the nearby town", the communications head said .

"Alright, everyone let's go. Sheila please take care of Tsuna", I said and we all out of the room with Xelia.

When we arrived at the town, people are already running around the place and I ordered the Arceo to gather and protect the townspeople.

The whole place is in ruins, gun shots and bombings can be heard.

"Well, well, well. It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Vongola Decimo", the boss of the enemy family said. "And with his Guardians too"

"What do you want from this town?" I said and he just laughed.

"Don't get me wrong Decimo, I don't need this town I just want to see DISASTER", the boss laughed like crazy. I can't believe it.

"And to think, the Arceo are here too, but I guess someone is missing, isn't it the Sky Protector?"

"What do you want from Hime-sama?" Hayate said.

"Well, I just found out a little secret about your beloved Sky Princess of the Vongola"

Tsuna's POV:

I awoke and find myself lying on the sofa of Giotto's office with Sheila in her ghost form beside me.

"Good thing your awake", Sheila said. "Everyone was worried"

"Where are they anyway? Where is everyone?"

"They went out to fight someone. The rival Famiglia who sent a spy on the town", Sheila explained.

I immediately stood up and began to tidy my clothes.

"Hey, Tsuna you haven't recovered yet so don't do anything drastic", Sheila said.

"Sheila, I am supposed to be the Sky Protector. I have to be in the frontlines in every fight", I replied.

"You're not in the condition to fight, and also your flames..." Sheila said.

"I still have to fight for them...because that is my duty in the Vongola", I said and ran out of the room and drove towards the town.

When I arrived, everyone was fighting a lot of Mafioso. Everyone was teamed up together and I can see they are on the winning side.

I can't fight using my flames, so what can I do?

Then the person across Giotto which seems to be the boss of the rival Famiglia noticed my presence and gave a smile.

"If it isn't the Sky Protector of the Vongola. Have you come to save your friends?" the boss said and everyone looked at my direction. "But, I found out a secret about you from the spy I sent"

I widened my eyes. So now, this boss knows about the current condition of my flames.

"Sky Protector of the Arceo and Sky Princess of the Vongola, why don't you tell and show everyone the current condition of your flames...show them how tainted they are right now"

"Tsuna, is what he said true? You're flames are tainted?" Giotto asked and the others continued to stare at me.

I felt my knees gave down and I knelt down, crying. The only thing left, my pride as the Sky Protector finally disappeared.

"To think that one of the two flame users of the purest flame would have her orange Sky Flames tainted with black. People with tainted flames are not right to be part of the Vongola more or less be one of the higher ups", the rival boss said. "But you know, someone like you would be beneficial in a dark family such as ours"

"Shut up, even if my flames are tainted and I won't be welcome in the Vongola family anymore, I'll still be in their side", I said and shouted at the boss.

"Well, I guess we'll end this fight then. Everyone, kill the Vongola and the townspeople", the rival boss said.

"I won't let you", I said.

But now I think about it, what can I do? My flames, I can't bear to show them to the others. What can I do to help them then?

'Guess I'll have no choice. I'll help you then' , Sheila said. 'Let's join forces Tsuna so that you can use my flames'

'But wouldn't that use a lot of your flames?' I said.

'Don't worry, you and I will work together as one, scientifically speaking, you'll be using your flames but I'll be purifying them' Sheila said.

'Alright then, let's do that Sheila' I said.

"Planning something Sky Protector, you can't fight you know"

"Let's see about that. _Passato e presente si fare in una sola, lasciare che le fiamme si uniscono lasciare che la nostra volontà sia fatta._(_Past and present make into one, let the flames unite let our will be done)._

Suddenly a ball of orange light enveloped me and I can see Sheila directly in front of me. She extended her hand and I also did the same.

The light disappeared and I found myself standing on the ground wearing Sheila's dress when she visited for White Day. But instead of a dominant white color and outlines of orange, it was the other way around. The dress is dominantly colored with orange with outlines of silver, white, and gold. Around my neck is the same cloak I always have in my Arceo costume.

Here is the good thing, on my forehead is a very pure Sky Flame which also covers the gloves in my hands. My hair is still the same but with streaks of orange. My eyes are also in a fierce orange glow.

"You dare, attack the Vongola Famiglia?" I said with my voice sounding like Sheila's.

"Pure flames, but I thought..."

"I will give you a taste to what happens when people try to step on the Vongola", I said and flew FAST, and I mean fast. It doesn't even took a second and I was directly a meter before him and our distance at first are over 200 meters.

I summoned a large ball of flame and fired it at him and his comrades direction.

"Not even a minute and they're all out. Tsuna I thought your flames are..." I hear Elena said but suddenly I felt myself separate from Sheila and the transformation was lost.


	10. The Recovered Flame

**CHAPTER 10- Regaining the Flame **

Tsuna's POV:

When I opened my eyes, I was already in my room. I looked around and saw no signs of anyone.

"So, you're awake", Sheila said. "I was starting to worry"

"You know Tsuna, we already knew why you are feeling sick...the Vongola HQ is equipped with gadgets that cancels out impure flames. That is why you are feeling weak and sick all the time", Sheila said. "I started thinking and in order for you to freely move around, we have to become one person again. With that, you can hold pure flames and can negate the use of those gadgets"

"Alright. Let's do that. Sheila thank you for taking care of me. It's weird though having a ghost of your ancestor taking care of you"

"Haha, anytime and besides I'm always here for you. So let's go down to eat breakfast", Sheila said.

We then cited the spell and I began to search for clothes to wear. Well it's just a white tank top, orange jacket, and orange skirt with white knee high boots.

I let my hair down and placed a pearl headband over then made my way to the dining room.

While on the way I heard everyone whispering, the news about my tainted flame must have spread already.

'Tsuna are you alright, we can make a very quick shortcut you know', Sheila said.

I went to a random room and let Sheila do her bidding. Suddenly I felt myself teleported into a vortex and finally popped inside the dining room with pure Sky Flames surrounding the place I just popped in. Wow! So with practice, flames can be used as a teleportation system then.

"Tsuna, I mean Sheila...ah Tsuna...are you sure you're okay?" Knuckles said and I immediately went to my usual seat however...

"Sorry, but for now that's going to be my seat, you can sit beside me", Xelia said and sat at my original seat.

'Relax Tsuna', I can hear Sheila say. But then something flashed before me, I saw my very own flames almost consumed by the color black. Only a few orange flames can be seen. What's wrong with me, what happening to me?

Suddenly I felt the urge to puke and luckily Hayate must have noticed my dilemma and he quickly ordered a maid to get a bucket.

I finally let it all out...wait that must be the food that I just eat...but oh well. I am really not feeling too well.

After that I immediately lean towards Hayate who continued stroking my back and offering a table napkin to me. Now that I felt it, it felt like it's so hard to breath and I have to take laborious breaths.

'Sheila...why is this happening. I thought I'll be alright if we combine together'

'That's right, but I don't why you are experiencing this kind of things...must be because your flame is continually getting tainted'

"So first of all, we tried to discuss about your tainted flame Tsuna and we came up with the decision that for now, you must stay inside your room", Giotto said.

I just slowly nodded and continued to sit down and slowly ate my remaining breakfast.

The next thing that happened is that my cellphone rang and the caller turns out to be my mother.

"Hello, Mom...yes I'm okay...no no I'm fine...don't worry I'll recover soon...yup,I miss you too bye"

My phone rang again and this time, it's Luce-nee.

"Hello, Luce-nee...yup..I'm having breakfast with the others...right now? Alright I'll be there", I said and stood up and excused myself from the room.

"Luce-nee what do you want from me?" I said as I went inside the Music Room and saw all the Arcobalenos there.

"We, just want to know the extent of the impurity of your flame. We won't let you release it, but we have another way", Luce-nee said.

"Tsuna, first of all...flames are the mirror of what's inside your heart. With that tainted flame of yours that means you feel something disturbing to you. But only you would know the reason why your heart was tainted", Reborn-nii said.

"For that, we want you to sing a familiar song", Lal-nee said.

"Depending on how you sing it, it reflects the emotions you are currently feeling", Fon-nii said.

"Alright, then let's start", Colonello-nii said.

A familiar tune surrounded the room, and the lyrics started to flood in my head.

_There's no curtain call_

_And there's no point in life at all_

_If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal_

_I can't see_

_A darn thing_

_But could it be_

_That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me_

_They're souls like me and you_

_Who aren't aware of what they do_

_Always laughing in the face of danger and truth_

_Can't they see_

_Right through their hazy glee?_

_That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly_

_I'll keep moving on_

_No matter what may come my way_

_And I'll sing_

_Not fearing what they say_

_Deep in my heart_

_I know for sure_

_That you are hurt,_

_feel insecure_

_and surely crying_

_Because you are_

_only human_

_These tears of mine_

_Are screaming out_

_"It's not a lie"_

_and as I cry_

_I want to thank you_

_For showing me_

_What I could be_

_I won't let go_

_I thank you so_

_Yeah..._

_Try with all your might_

_But dreams only live in the night_

_I'm so tried of them always being out of reach_

_We don't realize_

_That the defeat's a disguise_

_Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls_

_So I'll wait by that door_

_No matter what may come my way_

_And holding out my hand, I will say_

_If you are crushed_

_If you are hurt_

_Here is the strength_

_And the confidence_

_You have misplaced_

_If you feel down_

_Listen for my song_

_These tears of mine_

_Are screaming out_

_I found you_

_On this gray world_

_Without any blue_

_But you showed me_

_Every color_

_I'll hold your hand_

_And won't let go_

_I thank you so_

But you know, I never expected that the way I would sing this song would be in a sad tune. I mean, in the middle of the song, I started crying, it's like I was letting all the hurt and emotions in my heart flow in the lyrics. But you know I think I am starting to know the reason why my flame is getting tainted.

"That was one heartbreaking song", Mammon-nee said as she got a handkerchief to dry her tears. I noticed everyone where drying their tears.

"I'll be going out then everyone", I said and went back to my room.

Three days passed and still I closed myself inside my room. For the meantime I told Sheila to separate for me so that she won't use too much of her flames. Now, she is talking to the others downstairs.

My condition is still turning into the worst possible case and I may die. My body is not strong enough to handle the tainted flames and it may do something to negate it and that means making me die slowly and slowly.

'Tsuna, Remember what Reborn said when he told you about the flames?' Sheila arrived and said those words. 'You are experiencing something in your heart and that makes your flame tainted'

'But I don't know that, I feel a lot of things, how could I know that that one is tainting me?' I said and began to cry.

I feel so useless. I heard from the passing maids that the others are planning a strategy against another enemy Famiglia and it is stronger than the others we have fought. That means everyone's strength and flames is needed, but here I am doing nothing at all.

Suddenly the others went inside my room and I covered myself with my sheets hiding from them.

"Tsuna, I know you feel bad about not helping us but it's okay. Just be better once we arrive okay?" Giotto said and kissed my forehead. "Goodbye then Tsuna"

With that they went outside my room and I then get myself out from the covers. Why does it feel like Giotto is really saying Goodbye as in forever to me?

If things turn into worse, Giotto must unleash his full power and it can lead to his death...I don't want that. If I will be there then I can at least support him with my flame.

Time is running I need to hurry...what is the thing that's keeping my flame from being pure.

'Think about it Tsuna, what feeling did you felt before you went out to the mission and you noticed the presence of your tainted flame?' Sheila asked.

I then began to remember everything prior to that and finally realized the thing that's making me unhappy.

'Jealousy and anger. I was jealous and angry at that time because I think everyone is already preferring Xelia over me', I said. 'I thought, I was never right to be with Giotto'

'Now that you know about that, I'm going to tell you something. Everything you thought about is all just a misunderstanding'

'What do you mean?'

After a lot of explaining, I finally understood everything. I just misunderstood. Now that I know the truth it feels like a burden is taken from my heart.

'So want to test your flame?' Sheila asked.

Giotto's POV:

I must admit the enemy is strong, but we can hold it. The thing is almost everybody is tired because the enemy brought their whole force. I and the Guardians were not permitted to fight because we found out that the enemy has a machine that can copy the powers and moves of anyone it detects. Currently the Arceo are minimizing using their flames and focuses on fighting weapons and hand to hand combats.

Suddenly a flash of orange illuminated the sky and everyone of us heard a song.

_So everything that makes me whole_

_Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul_

_I'm yours_

_Hey,_

_I've never laughed like this in my life_

_Forgetting all of the bitter strife_

_I know_

_I've made mistakes_

_Even so_

_I'm glad I kept my feet on that path_

_Because it's brought me to where I am today_

_I'm here with you_

_I'll keep my head held high_

_Always looking at the not too distant sky (And I promise you)_

_We will go far where the stars all are_

_'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands_

_Smile and all of my tears dry_

_And this love of ours will never die_

_The two of us have something precious_

_We must protect no matter what (oh my dearest)_

_But there will come a time (oh my dearest)_

_When our own strength alone won't be enough (ahh)_

_Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way_

_And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away_

_I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see_

_(Oh my dearest)_

_I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me_

_(Oh my dearest ahh)_

_So everything that makes me whole_

_Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul_

_I'm yours_

_Hey, in this world I can see so much beauty_

_And happiness that I can't help but_

_Believe we'll find it too_

_There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies_

_(Oh my dearest)_

_And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes_

_Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say_

_And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head_

_I will stand and be the one_

_To wipe away those tears you shed_

_And when someone's hurt you_

_Let me be the arms you can run to_

_So everything that makes me whole_

_Belongs to you; I'll give my heart and soul wah_

_I'm Yours_

_One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart_

_I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart (My Dearest)_

_Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away_

_And even if I disappear I know that things will okay_

_I'll become eternal and will live on in your memory_

_I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me_

_You're my dearest treasure_

_And for you I'd take my heart and soul and I'd_

_Risk it all_

And suddenly all the machines that can copy the powers were broken one by one. It seems like an invisible force made them broke into pieces. Minutes later, the orange like shine in the sky burst out and came down like a meteor shower.

"So now, that their machine is broken we can fight in full force right Giotto?" G said and got his weapon and flames ready.

"Alright, but don't kill anyone okay", I replied.

"As usual, you never wanted to take a life", Elena said and everyone then began to spread out.

But before they can even strike an orange flame surrounded the whole place and knocked half of the people unconscious.

Minutes later, red, blue, green, yellow, indigo, purple, and apricot flames lighted around the orange flame.

"Well, we're the Arceo so let us take care of this", Mukuro said and they all went in front of us.

"Are you sure you can defeat me without your precious Sky Protector?" the boss of the family said.

"Are you really sure I'm not with them?" a familiar voice of Tsuna said and in a flash she was beside the whole Arceo and is in front of us. She is now wearing her Arceo suit but her flames aren't unleashed yet.

"Good thing to have you here Sky Protector, but I heard that your flames got tainted so even if you are here you have no use"

"I'm going to ask you again, are you sure about that?" Tsuna said and went into her HDWM but now her flames are in its original pure orange color.

"But how..."

"Never underestimate the Vongola", and the whole Arceo went into full force.

Tsuna's POV:

It took us less than 5 minutes to make everyone unconscious and currently we are tying them all up so we can take them into Kyoya and Viole's tortu...I mean interrogation room.

Giotto then approached me and hugged me really really hard and I just laughed and hugged him too.

"So I guess that Sheila told you the truth seeing that you're okay now", Giotto said and I just nodded whole hugging him

_Flashback:_

_ "Everything is just a misunderstanding Tsuna", Sheila said._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Xelia is not Giotto's lover of fiancée nor is she going to be wed to him. Xelia is Giotto's cousin and the younger sister of Xanxus"_

_ "WHAT?"_

_ "Yup but I think it's their role to explain their plan"_

_ "What plan?"_

_ "Do you think everything they have been doing while Xelia is here is not planned?"_

"So spill everything...and how come you never told me about Xelia?" I said and Giotto just sheepishly smiled.

"Well about that...", Giotto said but Xelia stopped him.

"I'll explain everything. Actually, I have wanted to meet you, the person who my dear cousin has gone crazy over for years. Also I heard from my older brother that you are a really good person and fit for Giotto. But I want to see you personally and I did. I saw you and Giotto in the town having your date and I thought I'll revise a plan to test you", Xelia explained.

"And she asked us to help her with the plan. I'm so sorry Hime-sama", Hayate said.

"The plan is to make you feel unwanted and to pretend that I am Giotto's lover and fiancée. IF you turn out to be jealous and angry at me, you passed the test. But if you don't then I'll do everything to make you break up", Xelia continued. "And you really did get jealous, but we never expected that because of that your flames would be tainted. With that I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me"

"I forgive you, but...is there a reason why you want to meet me?" I said and Xelia's eyes finally sparkled.

"Of course, because I've been Tsuki's fan for a long long long time and I wanted to meet you personally. And you know I want you to attend my wedding and become a bridesmaid and if you accept, can you also perform and sing there?" Xelia said in a fast pace.

"Wedding? But aren't you too young? You're still 17 right?"

"Whoa...thank you for that compliment but actually I'm already 22"

"What...but you look like...the same age as me"

"Haha...don't flatter me Tsuna. Really I want you to attend my wedding and be Giotto's partner. And also please perform there as Tsuki" Xelia said and pleaded me with a pout.

"Alright, alright", I replied and I was given a bone crushing hug.

"I always knew that you are the right one for my cousin, so right now...Giotto's I'll be borrowing Tsuna for a day okay? There's a lot for us to talk about...she's my future cousin-in-law anyways", Xelia said and dragged me to a car.

The next day I arrived back in the mansion with no trace of sleep in my eyes.

Giotto and the other's greeted me in the door and Giotto immediately hugged me to keep me from falling.

"Giotto, I'm so sleepy can I sleep?" I asked and fought to keep my eyes open.

"Just what did Xelia do to you Tsuna?" Giotto asked me with amusement in his voice.

"Don't laugh at me Don Vongola. You're cousin made me stay up the whole night to help her plan for the wedding and listen to her stories", I answered and everyone snickered.

"Alright,alright. Just sleep for now. I have a feeling she'll need you by the afternoon", Giotto answered and immediately carried me towards my room.

"WHAT? Giotto please tell your inhuman cousin to at least give me a rest if she still wants me to be alive at the day of her wedding", I said and everyone just laughed.

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is by Amano Akira and the following songs above are entitled My Song from Angel Beats and My Dearest from Guilty English Lyrics are by AmaLee


	11. Wedding Leading to a New Wedding

**CHAPTER 11- Wedding Leading to A New Wedding**

Tsuna's POV:

It's been a week since I recovered my flame and I am here in my boyfriend's office...with the others choosing the design of our bridesmaid gowns.

According to Xelia she wants a princess theme for her wedding so all of us must dress up like Princesses and Princes.

"I want to be the princess of the Little Mermaid, Princess Ariel", Xelia said and began to browse for the wedding gown of Ariel during her wedding with Prince Eric who will be the role of her fiancé.

"Hime-sama must have the role of Princess Aurora" Hayate said.

"Alright, then what would you be Hayate?"

"Of course I'll be..."

"She'll be fit for Snow White", G said.

"G is right, then I'll be Mulan, I really love her character since I was young", Arisa said.

"I'll choose Tiana from The Frog Princess then", Laela said.

"Then I'll choose Rapunzel from Tangled" Rhea said.

"Viole...can be Jasmine then", Mukuro said.

"I'll be Belle from Beauty and the Beast", Chrome said.

"Then of course, I'll be Cinderella", Elena said.

"Following our choices then Giotto will be Prince Phillip, G will be Prince Florian, Takeshi will be General Shang, Knuckles will be Prince Naveen, Lampo will be Eugene, Mukuro will be Aladdin, Kyoya will be the hahaha..Beast, and lastly Daemon will be as...uh Prince Charming", Xelia said. "Now let's design our gowns.

And that's how our whole week went, preparing and designing for the wedding. At last the day for the wedding finally arrived and as always girls are on the bride's side and males are on the groom's side.

"I'm so nervous...Is my gown okay...is my make-up alright...I hope my fiancé won't ditch me", Xelia said. Ah, that's right, Xelia's fiancé is a heir to an allied family. They were engaged and somehow on the way they fell in love with each other. His name is David.

"You're fine Xelia...by the way your brother just arrived and he's already having a _friendly_ talk with the groom", I said.

"Tsuna...you're supposed to be my future cousin in law so just call me Xel", Xelia said.

"Xel-nee, your maid-of-honor is David's sister right? Why don't you hook her to Xanxus-nii" Laela said.

"That's a good plan Laela, don't worry I'll personally introduce the two to each other, and I hope Xan-nii will stay here in Italy for a little while", Xelia said.

"Alright then let's go now everyone, the wedding will start now", Elena said and we started to go to the doors of the church. The dressing rooms for the wedding are located on each side of the church that is why it's alright to walk.

"On your places then everyone", Elena once again said and the procession started.

Well let's skip and focus on the vows for the wedding then.

"Xelia, with this ring I thee wed. We've known each other since we were young because we were engaged. I once hated you because my future is already planned. When I met you again, I must admit it was love at first sight. It's cheeky I know, but that's what I felt. From then on, I promised myself to do everything to make you happy. Your brother went into the dressing room and threatened me that if he ever saw you cry he'll torture me until the afterlife", and with that everyone in the audience laughed. "But know this I love you and will always love you"

David then placed the ring on Xelia's left ring finger and kissed it afterwards.

"David, with this ring I thee wed. I also hated you at first because my freedom was destroyed because of you. I'll tell you a secret then, the day before you have to visit our mansion, I ran away and asked Giotto to hide me from everyone. But my beloved cousin surrendered me back", and everyone once again laughed. "When I was young I never believed fairy tales I thought true love never existed and yet here I am wedded to my ideal prince. I love you David now and forevermore"

Then the priest blessed the marriage and finally told the groom to kiss the bride.

Cheers then erupted as David finally kissed Xelia who blushed in return. Wedding pictorials are done and everyone went to the reception area.

Well, Xelia really stick to her promise.

"Xan-nii...come on I want to introduce you to David's younger sister, Debbie. Debbie this is my older brother Xanxus. Isn't he handsome?" Xelia said as she dragged Xanxus towards Debbie.

"Yeah, he is...", Debbie said with a visible blush on her face.

"I'm Xanxus di Vongola. Nice to meet you my lady", Xanxus said and kissed Debbie's hand who in return blushed harder.

"Xan-nii I trust you would take care of Debbie while David and I go to our honeymoon okay?" Xelia said and left the two whom I know will become a couple in the future.

"Come on Tsuna, you have to join the bouquet tossing", Elena said.

"I'm sorry...Elena I'm really not interested. Just catch it if you want", I said and went to Giotto's side.

Well earlier Daemon got the garter and that's why Elena wanted to catch the bouquet.

"So Gio, is Daemon going to do his plan?" I asked my boyfriend.

"How did you know about that?" Giotto asked with a smile on his face.

"I saw it okay, like a premonition just a while ago", I said and Giotto nuzzled his face towards my neck.

"Yup, that's why I'm hoping that Elena will get the bouquet", Giotto said and hugged me from behind.

"Don't worry she will", I said just in time for the bouquet to be tossed but it's a long way from Elena's place. "This is not good..._Tempo di Arresto_ (Time Stop)"

With that being said the time in the whole place stopped and I made my way towards the bouquet and moved it towards Elena's direction. The thing is I haven't perfected this technique that's why the maximum time I can stop time is only 5 minutes.

With a flick from my fingers, I was once again beside Giotto and time continued again and this time Elena really got it and is now jumping.

"I just had a feeling that you are meddling with time to help Elena", Giotto said and I gave him a guilty look.

"Gio, it's more romantic this way", I said and winked at my boyfriend.

So now on the stage are Daemon and Elena together with the newlyweds. Elena was sitting on the chair and Daemon is placing the garter on her leg. After that Daemon stood up and grabbed both of Elena's hands.

"We've been together for five years and I confessed to you two years ago. I never thought I can be happy with that single answer and I never thought it would also change me. I came from a family with noble blood and I thought I would continue to be like that for all my life until you introduced me to the Family. I saw my place there and there I became happy. I vowed to fight for you and my resolve is to always protect you. I already had everyone's blessings and only you are the one left. Elena will you once give me the single answer you gave me two years ago and make me the happiest man? Elena di Neve, will you have the honor to be my bride and marry me?"

Daemon then knelt down and produced a box revealing a diamond engagement ring with some topaz gems.

With that everyone in the room gasped and Giotto and I gave knowing smiles. Elena overcame her shock and gave a teary smile to Daemon.

"Do you really have to ask me that? Idiot, you already know the answer...of course it's a big YES!", Elena said and launched herself at a now crying Daemon.

The audience gave loud shouts and claps to the newly engaged couple.

Well of course no one forget that the celebration is about the wedding of Xelia and David so after congratulating Daemon and Elena we went back to the flow of the program.

And that is of course the dancing... The good thing now is that I can never have a hard time finding a partner because I have Giotto with me.

"You now, it will never be fun if I propose to you", Giotto said as we danced.

"Why is that?"

"Because you will always have a premonition beforehand"

"Oh yeah..."

"But don't worry...I'll make sure that you will never find it out"

"Yeah, make sure to surprise me Don Vongola", I said and laughed.

But that promise...would happen in the near future...

Talbot's POV:

So now, Nono and I are having our vacation in Australia and I just got a very interesting call...

"Guess what Nono, the wheels are starting to move"

"What do you mean Talbot?"

"The Operation: Engagement and Wedding has officially just started"

-THE END-


End file.
